Prophétie
by nini38
Summary: Des créatures en tout genres, différentes espèces : anges, vampires, sorcières, lutins, ... Une guerre universelle, une famille, une prophétie, un destin ...  Première fiction ! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

Il était une fois, dans l'univers, une planète, la Terre. Elle était peuplée de différentes espèces : les animaux, les sorcières, les loups-garous, les vampires et les archanges et les anges déchus (enfin ils n'y vivent pas vraiment).

A ce qu'il paraitrait, il existe deux types de vampires : les vampires végétariens et les vampires buveurs de sang humain mais aussi deux types deux loup-garou : les vrais loups-garous qui meurent à cause des balles d'argent et se transforment à la pleine lune et les modificateurs qui se transforment en loup lorsque des humains sont menacés par des vampires et enfin deux types de sorcières : celles qui pratiquent la magie noire et celles qui pratique la magie blanche.

Les humains se refusaient à croire à leur existence et traitaient d'hérétique toute personne affirmant le contraire. Les membres les plus puissants de chaque religion sont allés jusqu'à donner des chasses contre les « hérétiques », les vampires, sorcières et même loup-garou. Un siècle plus tard, ces espèces furent considérées comme éteintes et les seules fois où elles furent désormais mentionnées étaient dans les mythes et les légendes.

Or contrairement à ce que disent ou racontent les humains, ils ne sont pas mort, ils sont là, cachés parmi nous, …

Quant aux archanges et aux anges déchus, ils sont en guerre depuis des millénaires. Bien que les archanges aient quasiment assurés leur domination, la guerre continue. Cependant, la fin semble proche.

Néanmoins, on dit que les anges déchus ses seraient alliés aux chefs suprême des vampires : Les Volturis

**. . .**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

- "_Un archange et un vampire peuvent-ils s'aimer ?_  
- _Il existe une légende à ce sujet, dans la bibliothèque des prédictions._  
- _Que raconte-t-elle ?_  
- _Qu'un jour un archange et un jeune vampire s'aimeront et du fruit de leur amour naîtra un enfant qui apportera la paix sur Terre et dans les cieux._  
- _Elle ne s'est jamais réalisée ?_  
- _Non, hélas. Mais il ne faut jamais perdre espoir. Et puis, cela pourrait être simplement une histoire pour espérer vivre un jour en paix._  
- _J'aimerai bien que cela se produise._  
- _Moi aussi mon enfant, moi aussi._  
- _Crois-tu qu'un jour nous vivrons en paix ?_  
- _Comme je l'ai dit, ..._  
-_ Il ne faut jamais perdre espoir._  
- _Exactement_."

Ne jamais perdre espoir. Voilà ce qu'elle m'avait dit et ne cessait de me répéter quand j'étais petite. J'aimerais tant qu'elle soit encore en vie. Mais non! Deux ans après qu'elle m'ait parlé de cette histoire, ils l'ont envoyé riposter à un assaut des anges déchus, elle n'est jamais revenue comme le reste de l'expédition. Elle s'appelait Blanche.

Depuis, j'ai atteint ma maturité, et je suis devenue l'un des meilleurs archanges : au combat, au niveau maitrise des pouvoirs et de la culture. J'ai désormais 499 ans, dans deux jours j'en aurais 500 et je deviendrai un ange gardien d'un être sur Terre. Je vous explique : lorsqu'un archange atteint sa maturité, c'est-à-dire, à 100 ans, il apprend à se battre, à développer ses pouvoirs et emmagasine le plus de connaissance possible. 400 ans après, il est jugé apte ou non à devenir un ange gardien jusqu'à la fin de sa vie ou, à la mort de son "enfant", (celui sur qui il veille) il peut devenir un ange guerrier.

- "_Isabella Marie Swan_"

Isabella ? Combien de fois va-t-il falloir que je lui dise que je préfère Bella ?

- "_Bella, Martin. Appelle-moi Bella._  
-_ Excusez-moi._  
-_ Que veux-tu ?_  
-_ Vous devez vous rendre chez la couturière pour votre robe de soirée puis aller rejoindre votre père pour choisir votre cavalier._  
-_ Maintenant ?_  
-_ Oui, mademoiselle._  
-_ Je te remercie Martin. Tu peux disposer._  
-_ Au revoir, mademoiselle._"

Martin. Il est certes charmant mais parfois, il faut l'avouer, il est bête. Enfin, c'est normal, il est né humain, il lui faut du temps pour s'habituer à sa nouvelle vie et puis, il n'a pas encore atteint sa maturité. Ça ne doit faire que 10 ans qu'il est parmi nous. Avant, il était un humain au cœur tendre. Il a été détruit lorsque sa famille a été tuée devant ses yeux. Cependant, il n'est jamais devenu haineux. Certes il n'aimait pas les coupables mais il a fait confiance à la justice et s'en ai remis à son jugement. C'est ainsi qu'à sa mort, il a été accueilli chez les archanges.

Je me levai et sortis de ma chambre. Je rentrai dans mon dressing et mis une robe courte, blanche, légère et je partis de la maison. Je traversai le marché puis j'arrivais chez la couturière (les humains devenu archange ne peuvent pas devenir anges gardien et choisissent un métier qui leur plait). Elle me demanda mes couleurs préférées et je lui répondis le bleu et le vert. Ensuite, elle me prit les mesures, me photographia et je sortis. Je pourrai récupérer ma robe demain matin.

Je rentrai à la maison et j'allai dans le salon où je trouvai mon père, dans un fauteuil, face à la porte, où une foule de jeunes hommes célibataires attendaient derrière et espéraient devenir mon cavalier. Pff ! Je m'assis dans un cercle et mon père pressa un bouton. Ils entrèrent tous dans la pièce et se positionnèrent dans leur cercle. A ce moment-là, l'ordinateur chercha le jeune homme qui conviendrait le mieux. Au bout d'un certain temps, il m'en désigna un grand, beau et finement musclé mais il me précisa que ce n'était pas mon âme sœur. Il se prénommait Harry. Il me faisait penser à un gros nounours. Ses cheveux étaient court, bruns, en bataille, ses yeux gris et son visage carré.

Je soupirai. Quand trouverai-je enfin mon âme sœur ? Tous les archanges de mon âge l'ont déjà trouvé. Je me retournai vers mon père. Il me fit un signe de tête et un petit sourire auquel je répondis. Mais je savais qu'en réalité, il était triste que je n'aie toujours pas rencontré ma moitié.

Je souris à Harry, lui parlai puis partis. Vivement demain soir. J'étais impatiente de découvrir mon "enfant",

...


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

PDV Bella

Le Grand Jour est enfin arrivé. Dans quelques heures, il sera minuit. J'aurai 500 ans et un "enfant". J'étais impatiente. Je ne pouvais pas rester plus de deux secondes sans bouger. J'étais constamment en train de gigoter, de sautiller d'excitation. Par exemple : ce matin, je me suis précipitée chez la couturière. Je suis allée tellement vite que je n'ai pas vu la petite marche. Je vous laisse imaginer la scène. (Pour ceux qui veulent des précisions : je me suis étalée de tout mon long aux pieds de la couturière et celle-ci ne pouvait ce retenir de rire) La couturière rigola pendant que je me relevai péniblement. Après une heure de honte totale, je ressorti avec ma robe dans une housse. On peut dire que cet évènement m'avait plutôt calmée.

Il est 20 heures. J'ai mis ma robe de soirée, me suis maquillée. J'ai noué mes cheveux dans un chignon - heureusement qu'une coiffeuse est venue m'aider - complexe. On frappa à ma porte et là, je vis Harry dans un magnifique costard assorti à ma robe. Il était très beau. Quant il me vit, il ouvrit grand la bouche. On aurait dit un poisson hors de l'eau !

- "_I ... Isa ... Isabella ? Tu es magnifique._"

Il venait de casser tout le charme de l'instant. C'est vrai ! Qu'es-ce qu'ils ont tous avec mon prénom? Combien de fois va-t-il falloir que je le répète de m'appeler Bella ? Allez courage! Oublions et souris Bella, c'est ta soirée.

- "_Merci. Tu es très beau toi aussi._ "

Il me sourit à son tour et me présenta courtoisement son bras que je pris et nous allâmes dans la salle des fêtes. Je dansai toute la soirée, que ce soit avec Harry, mon père et d'autres jeunes hommes quant arriva le moment tant attendu.  
Le silence se fit dans la salle. Tout le monde s'écarta. Je me plaçai sur l'estrade au centre de la pièce et dis :

- "_Je suis Isabella Marie Swan. Aujourd'hui j'ai 500 ans. J'ai passée le test d'A.G. (ange gardien) et l'ai réussi avec un total de 100%. Je jure de protéger, défendre, aider, aimer l'"enfant" qui me sera désigné, peu importe sa race, son sexe, ou son âge, grâce à mes connaissances dans tous les domaines et mes pouvoirs. Je jure d'être à ses côtés jusqu'à sa mort ou la mienne. Et je promets de l'aider à combler le manque qui le ronge. Je fais désormais appel aux juges, les seuls capable d'accepter ou de refuser mon passage à la liaison._"

Les juges se levèrent et annoncèrent leur décision :

- "_Nous, en tant que juges, nous t'accordons le passage. Tu seras liée dans une heure, le temps que nous préparions la salle. Durant cette heures, tu dois être seule et faire le vide en toi._"

La foule partit après m'avoir pris dans leurs bras, encourager et féliciter, me laissant seul, face au moment le plus important de toute ma vie.

Une heure après, un des juges m'appela ...


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

PDV Edward

- "_Rosalie ? ... Rosalie ? ... ROSALIE ? ..._ "

On accourra tous rejoindre Emmett. Il était affolé, paniqué. Il ne trouvait plus Rosalie lus-je dans ses pensées, et elle ne répond pas sur son portable. Mais où est-elle donc passée ?

J'essayai de capter ses pensées ... mais rien ... le néant. Je regardai Alice qui tentait d'apercevoir le futur de Rosalie ... Mais ... le néant. Quand soudain, elle eut une vision ! Rosalie revenait ! Seul problème c'est qu'on ne savait pas quand !

- "_Elle va revenir, je l'ai vu_, lui dit Alice."

Il l'a regarda, désespéré et fou d'inquiétude. L'amour rend fou, dit-on, et bien ils ont tout à fait raison. Heureusement que je n'ai pas été touché par cette maladie ! Devenir aussi inquiet ou amoureux doit être terrible ! Alors non merci ! Il n'y a qu'à voir les vains efforts de Jasper pour le calmer grâce à son don.  
Mais d'un autre côté, je me sens seul et j'éprouve ce besoin d'aimer par amour et d'être aimé en retour.

Nous restâmes avec Emmett, tentant de le rassurer, lui disant qu'elle allait bientôt revenir, Alice l'avait vu, ... Mais quand il nous demandait quand ... on était incapable de lui répondre. Je jetais un coup d'œil à Alice et lu ses pensées :

***Pourquoi je ne vois qu'une aura blanche à la place du futur de Rosalie ?***

Une aura blanche ? Comment ça ? Je me souviens d'avoir lu un livre, dans la bibliothèque à Carlisle, parlant de l'apparition de cette aura. Si je me rappelle bien, tout le monde, un jour ou l'autre, à une aura soit noir, soit blanche qui apparait. Il est dit que c'est le jour où tu rencontres ton ange gardien, mais tu ne peux pas voir à quoi il ressemble sauf s'il te le montre. Mais c'est un mythe ... normalement !

Je me tournai vers Alice te lui murmurai ce que je savais sur cette aura.

***Ça peut expliquer. Espérons que tu es raison, je n'aime pas être aveugle !***

Je lui souris.

PDV Bella

Je sortis de la salle. J'étais heureuse, j'avais un "enfant". Elle se nomme Rosalie Cullen, c'est une vampire. Elle a rencontré l'amour de sa vie Emmett et ils se sont mariés. Elle a une famille qu'elle aime énormément : Carlisle et Esmée, les parents, Alice et Jasper, ils sont ensemble, et Edward, qui sont ses frères et sœur. Quand on sait tout ça, on se demande qu'elle est ce manque énorme qui la ronge. Et bien c'est simple, étant donné qu'elle est un vampire, elle ne peut pas avoir d'enfant. Or, c'est son rêve le plus cher. Elle le désir tellement qu'elle est devenue désagréable et égocentrique.  
De plus, elle veut qu'Edward rencontre son âme sœur : d'une part car elle en à ras-le-bol de Tanya et d'autre part car même s'il le cache, elle voit bien qu'il se sent seul.

Ce qui signifie que ma mission à moi, si je l'accepte - ouh j'ai regardé trop de films humains - et que j'accepte consistera à lui rendre son véritable caractère afin de lui donné l'enfant qu'elle souhaite. Je sens déjà la sueur couler à grosse gouttes rien qu'en voyant la difficulté de la tâche ! Parce que je ne doit pas utiliser mes pouvoirs et, d'un tour de main, lui changer son sale caractère ! Eh oui! Si elle veut sont enfant, il faut qu'elle le mérite !  
Mais aussi à trouver l'âme sœur d'Edward. Je sens que je vais m'amuser ! ( c'est ironique -') Enfin, va falloir que je me rende sur Terre.

Je suis désormais liée à elle. Je connais maintenant ses moindres pensées, désirs et sentiments. Elle ne peut absolument rien me cacher !

***J'ai un ange gardien ! Euh ... une ange gardienne ! Wow ... Isabella, je crois*** Rosalie

Ce n'est pas vrai ! Faudra que je le dise comment de m'appeler Bella ? C'est plus simple à retenir qu'Isabella, en plus ! Non mais je rêve !

***Non, Bella ! Appelle moi, Bella !*** Moi  
***Quoi ? Qui est cette personne que je viens d'entendre discuter avec ma sœur par pensée son ... ange gardien ?***Edward

M***e ! Il lit dans les pensées ?

* **Oups !*** Moi

Je mis mon bouclier mental.

***Ton frère ... ?***Moi  
***Oui, il lit dans les pensées***Rosalie  
***Quoi ?***Moi  
***Désolé, j'aurai dû vous prévenir !*** Rosalie

Pff ! Tout d'abord, Isabella et maintenant j'ai droit au vous ! D'accord j'ai 500 ans, mais je suis jeune ! Je n'ai pas 1000 ans !

***Tutoies-moi ! J'ai l'impression d'être une ancêtre autrement !** * Moi  
***"Tu" d'accord ! Te prévenir*** Rosalie  
***Pourquoi je ne peux plus entendre ses pensées ?***Edward  
Ouf ! -'

Et je coupai la conversation.

Je partis faire mes valises, fis mes adieux à mon père et mes amis et disparu du ciel afin d'arriver à Forks, ville de résidence des Cullens où il pleut quasiment toute l'année ! C'est bien ma veine, moi qui adore le soleil, je suis gâtée !

Je suis stressée. Pourquoi ? Parce que je crains que Rosalie me reconnaisse ! Certes, c'est idiot étant donné que je ne lui aie pas montré à quoi je ressemblai. Mais elle risque de faire le lien entre moi, son ange gardien, et moi, la nouvelle humaine d'un lycée, avec mon prénom !

J'arrivai à Forks et m'installai dans une petite maison paisible à côté de la forêt et non loin de la maison des Cullens. Elle appartenait à Charlie Swan, mon père qui est devenu un archange lui aussi.

C'est le mois d'octobre donc nous sommes en automne. Je défis ma valise et ... comble de l'horreur ... JE N'AI PRIS QUE MES VETEMENTS PRINTEMPS, HIVER, ETE ! Je n'ai rien à me mettre en automne ! Non, ce n'est pas possible ! Je n'ai pas les bonnes couleurs !

Je me créai vite fait de l'argent et partis à Port Angeles.

Une fois arrivée, je rentrai dans un magasin de voiture et m'achetai une coccinelle ! Puis je partis chercher des vêtements aux couleurs de l'automne (marron, vert kaki, orange, jaune foncé, bleu marine). Je rentrai dans un premier magasin ... ils n'avaient pas un seul vêtement d'automne ! Je croisai les doigts puis rentrai dans un second magasin ... rien ! J'hallucine ! Mais ils font comment pour s'habiller en automne ces humains ? Finalement, dans le troisième magasin, j'aperçus enfin, au bonheur, les bons vêtements. Je payai le tout et parti dans ma voiture. En sortant du magasin, je vis Rosalie et Alice, cette-dernière a murmurée à se sœur tout en me regardant :

- "_C'est elle !_"

J'ai voulu me retourner pour lui demander si c'était de moi dont elle parlait mais j'aurais éveillée les soupçons étant donné que ni un vampire de là où j'étais ni un humain à côté d'elle n'aurait pu l'entendre. J'entendis les pensées de Rosalie :

***Une humaine ? Alice a du se tromper. Et puis, Edward n'a pas intérêt de mettre en danger le secret de la famille pour cette fille ! Je ne veux pas encore déménager, on vient d'arriver ! De toute manière, je suis sûre que ce ne sera qu'une amourette !***

Pff, ça ne va pas être du gâteau de lui changer ce f***u caractère !

Et puis ce n'est pas de moi dont elle parle. Je ne suis pas humaine donc ce n'est pas moi ! Sauf qu'elles ne peuvent pas savoir que je ne suis pas humaine ! Pitié qu'Alice ne sache pas que je suis l'ange gardien de Rosalie ! Oh la la ! Non mais es-ce que je m'entends ? Moi, qui suis censé être la meilleure archange, je me mets à supplier ? C'est la meilleure ! De toute façon, Alice ne peut pas me voir tant que je suis sous ma forme d'archange mais d'humaine ?

Je rentrai chez moi, rangeai magiquement mes paquets puis parti au lycée avec un faux dossier d'inscription. Je m'étais inscrite en première et m'étais débrouillée pour avoir le plus de cours en commun avec Edward. Eh oui ! Je ne vais pas trouver la fille qui a l'autre moitié de son âme d'un claquement de doigt ! Enfin, Rosalie ne saura pas que je suis son ange gardien.

* * *

Si vous souhaitez voir la coccinelle allez à cette adresse (enlever les parenthèse) : **http(:)/images(.)passionperformance(.)ca/photos/0/0/3/003499_Volkswagen_New_Beetle_2006(.)jpg**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

**PDV Edward**

Un ange gardien ? Ca existe ? Après tout, les vampires et les loups-garous subsistent. Mais ça fait tout de même bizarre. Je n'en ai jamais rencontré. Pff, je divague. On va dire que depuis le retour de Rosalie, je suis complètement déboussolé.

**FLASH BACK**

Une odeur de citron et d'orange se fit ressentir. L'odeur de Rosalie ! Emmett courut la prendre dans ses bras, l'embrasser et lui demanda des explications. Moi, j'écoutais ses pensées, plus rapide.

*_**J'ai un ange gardien ! Euh … une ange gardienne ! Wow … Isabella, je crois**_* Rosalie

*_**Non, Bella ! Je m'appelle Bella !**_* ?

Quoi ? Qui est cette personne que je viens d'entendre discuter avec ma sœur par pensée ? Son … ange gardien ?

*_**Oups**_* l'ange

*_**Oui, il lit dans les pensées ! … Désolé, j'aurai due vous prévenir ! … « Tu » d'accord, te prévenir !**_* Rosalie

Pourquoi je ne peux plus entendre ses pensées ?

**FLASH BACK**

Alice n'arrivait même plus à prévoir le futur de Rose sauf certains moments comme la chasse ou encore ses instants d'intimité avec Emmett. Etait-ce le fait que Rose ait un ange gardien ?

Soudain Alice eut une vision. Moi et … Une humaine ? Et elle m'empêcha de voir la suite. Elle se mit à sautiller partout dans la maison. Puis, elle en eut une seconde : cette même humaine en train de s'acheter des vêtements à Port Angeles, aujourd'hui. Alice courut à vitesse vampirique rejoindre Rosalie et elles partirent faire du shopping. Je ne comprenais plus rien.

**PDV ?**

- _Alors … tout est prêt ?_

- _Oui, maître. Il suffit que vous donniez l'ordre et tous les archanges seront détruits. Aucun survivant sauf la fille maitre, comme vous l'avez désiré._

- _Bien. Personne n'a été découvert ? Ils ont bien réussit à envahir le conseil et toute la population ?_

- _Oui maître._

- _Ont-ils finit tous les préparatifs ?_

- _Non maitre. Il reste à certains deux ou trois détails à régler._

- _Très bien. Préviens-les que je leur laisse un mois. A la fin de celui-ci, je donnerai l'assaut. Je ne tolèrerai aucune erreur._

- _Il en sera fait selon votre désir maitre._

- _Vous pouvez disposer._

Il fit une révérence et s'en alla. Je me demande quel est la manière la plus rapide pour les détruire : que je fasse partir toutes leurs troupes sur le front pendant que je massacre le peuple et le conseil puis fait revenir leur armée morceau par morceau en les tuant au fur et à mesure et, à la fin, j'invente une convocation où la fille est obligée de venir et elle tombe entre mes mains. Ou bien, je fais un coup d'état, tuant tout le conseil, et une attaque massive, ils seront surpris et ne s'y attendront pas le moins du monde et mourront tous, puis la fille arrive et aperçoit le massacre, elle retourne sur Terre et j'envoie mes alliés la capturer. Dans tous les cas je gagne, ils meurent, elle est prisonnière. Tout ce que je veux.

L'heure de la vengeance a bientôt sonnée. Ha ha ha …


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

**PDV Bella**

Cela faisait désormais un mois que j'étais à Forks. Je me souviens encore de cette rentrée et de toutes les gaffes et crises cardiaques que j'ai failli faire.

**FLASH BACK**

Ça y est c'est le Grand Jour, la rentrée. Je m'habillai avec un jean slim, un tee-shirt beige, et un pull mi-court au niveau du ventre marron. Et je partis au lycée dans ma coccinelle.

Arrivée je me garai et parti au secrétariat. Tous les regards se tournaient sur mon passage. Eh oui, je suis la nouvelle. Je remarquai sur le trajet la Volvo d'Edward et tous les enfants Cullen adossés à celle-ci. J'atteints le secrétariat. Une vieille femme à l'air revêche se trouvait derrière le bureau.

- _Bonjour, je suis Isabella Swan, je souhaiterais mon emploi du temps s'il vous plait._

- _Tenez. Ah et voici le plan du lycée. En espérant que vous passerez une bonne année ici. Et bienvenue à Forks_, me dit-elle sèchement.

Hum mais qu'es-ce qu'elle a celle là ? J'écoutai alors ses pensées.

***Et une autre greluche. Bah oui, elle est aussi jolie que Rosalie Hale, mais elle ne fait pas parti de la famille Cullen donc elle est superficielle. Il est vrai qu'elle ne s'est pas vraiment mise en valeur dans ses vêtements mais bon, chacun ses goûts.***

Je sortis alors du bureau et me dirigeais vers mon premier cours, histoire. Dans les couloirs, je frôlai la crise cardiaque de nombreuse fois lorsque je vis des personnes habillées en rose ou encore en violet on bien tout en noir avec des chaines (c'était le pire, j'eus la peur de ma vie) ou alors des sorte de bouts de ferraille qui sorte des oreilles, de la bouche, du nombril, ou du sourcil. Je dus m'arrêter un instant pour ne pas faire une crise de panique.

J'arrivais enfin dans ma salle de cours et je vis tous les élèves déjà installé et le prof qui venait juste d'arrivé. Je me présentais à lui et il me dit de le faire devant toute la classe :

- _Salut, je m'appelle Isabella Swan mais je préfère Bella. J'ai 17 ans et je viens de …_

Aller Bella tu peux le faire trouve le nom d'une ville avant qu'ils ne se rendent compte de ton hésitation.

- _… Phoenix. J'avais besoin de changer de paysage alors je suis venue m'installer ici._

- _Merci, Mademoiselle Swan. Si personne n'a de question à vous poser vous pouvez aller vous installer à côté de Monsieur Cullen._

Apparemment personne n'avait de question alors je me dirigeais vers ma place.

- _Salut_, dis-je à Edward.

- Salut, répondit-il, il fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas j'écoutai ses pensées.

***Elle s'appelle Bella comme l'ange gardien de Rosalie et en plus je ne peux pas entendre ses pensées. Serait-ce vraiment elle ? Mais pourquoi est-elle en première et pas en terminale comme Rosalie ?***

M***e il m'a reconnu, enfin pas tout à fait mais pas loin. Ce n'est pas grave, Bella tu as une mission à remplir, donc c'est parti. Et je lançais mon scanner d'âme sur Edward.

Durant tout le reste de la matinée, j'ai continué à scanner l'âme d'Edward. Je me suis fait des amis : Angela, Jessica (je me suis demandé s'il n'y avait pas une touche OFF pour qu'elle se taise ! –'), Mike (hyper collant où est l'anti-glu s'il vous plait ?), Lauren (impossible qu'elle ait un ange gardien cette garce), Tyler (je ne savais pas que l'on pouvait être aussi cruche) et Ben (très intelligent, si à la fin de la semaine il ne demande pas à Angéla de sortir avec lui j'appelle Cupidon ! C'est vrai quoi ! Ils sont âme sœur !).

A midi, je me suis sentie assez mal à l'aise étant donné que les anges n'ont pas besoin de manger. J'avoue que pendant un moment ça me manquait mais quand j'ai vu ce qu'ils mangeaient … Oh mon Dieu mais quelle Horreur ! C'est quoi ce truc jaune tout mou (omelette), cette bouillie blanche (purée) ou vert caca d'oie (épinard à la crème fraiche)? Et ce morceau de muscle qu'ils mangent ? Beurk ! J'ai failli vomir. Je ne suis pas restée pas plus de 10 minutes dans cette cafétéria en prétextant un mal de ventre insoutenable.

Mais ils sont cinglés ces humains ! Ils s'habillent n'importe comment, ils bouffent n'importe quoi ! C'est quoi ce monde de malade ?

**FLASH BACK**

La première semaine de ce mois, j'ai scanné en détails l'âme d'Edward et j'ai trouvé un moyen pour ne pas voir ce que les humains mangent, des illusions. En ce qui concerne les vêtements, je mis suis habitué avec difficulté, je l'avoue mais j'ai réussi. Ben n'a pas fait sa demande à Angela alors j'ai envoyé Cupidon et maintenant ils sont ensemble.

La deuxième semaine, j'ai passé toutes mes nuits à la rechercher de l'âme sœur d'Edward, en Amérique et en Afrique. Et j'ai essayé les boules kies pour ne plus entendre Jessica parler, une vraie merveille ces petites choses. Il me suffisait d'écouter ses pensées pour lui répondre ou faire genre que j'écoute.

La troisième semaine, j'ai cherché en Europe et en Asie. Et j'ai trouvé une anti-glu très efficace : « _Tu sais Mike, je suis sûre que Jessica serait hyper heureuse si tu lui demandais de sortir avec toi ! Je trouve que vous iriez super bien ensemble ! _». Enfin, libre !

La quatrième semaine, j'ai fouiné en Russie et en Australie. Et j'ai remballé Lauren qui « m'embêtait » en me disant que j'empêchais son Edward de la regarder : « _Mais que veux-tu qu'il regarde chez toi ? Les mouchoirs qui se trouvent dans ton soutien-gorge pour te faire de la poitrine ? D'ailleurs je ne vois pas pourquoi je l'empêcherais de te regarder ? A moins qu'il désire devenir aveugle. Et tu disais aussi qu'il t'appartient ? C'est bizarre ! … Mais … alors … pourquoi n'a-t-il pas un panneau propriété privée ? A moins que ce ne soit tellement évident que tu as juste le papier attestant qu'il est à toi ? Excuse-moi mais je ne savais pas. Que je suis bête alors ! _». Tout le self a rigolé y compris la famille Cullen.

Cela faisait un mois que j'étais à Forks. Angela ne cessait de me répéter qu'Edward n'arrêtait pas de mater, ce qui m'étonnerait, je pencherai plus sur le fait qu'il est quasi sûr que je suis l'ange gardien de Rosalie. Et puis, je n'avais pas trouvé son âme sœur. J'ai parcouru tout le monde avec mon esprit (oui sa va plus vite et c'est plus pratique, ça n'éveille pas les soupçons au moins). Il ne me reste plus qu'à demander de l'aide à Cupidon.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

**PDV Edward**

Je me dirigeai vers ma clairière. Mon coin de tranquillité, de paradis. Et m'allongeai dans l'herbe, au soleil. Depuis un mois … non depuis l'arrivée de Bella, j'étais assez déboussolé, complètement perdu.

A chaque fois que je la vois, j'ai l'impression que mon cœur mort se remet à battre, que je suis un aimant attiré par un autre aimant n'étant personne d'autre que Bella. Dès que je ferme les yeux, je la vois, elle est tellement belle avec son visage en cœur et sa bouche vermeil ses yeux chocolats et son nez droit et fin son corps svelte et ses longs cheveux bruns aux reflets roux tombant en cascade le long de ses reins. Parfaite. Je ne peux m'empêcher de la regarder, de l'admirer, de l'aimer … de l'aimer ? C'est impossible, je suis un vampire et elle une humaine, nous ne sommes pas compatibles. Elle ressemble à un ange tombé du ciel, moi, je ne suis qu'un monstre voué aux enfers qui vole la vie.

Je soupirai.

J'avais remarqué que Bella ressemblait à l'ange gardien de Rose :

- le même prénom

- je crois l'avoir vu courir plus vite que la normale

- ses yeux qui sont devenus noirs quand elle a remballé Lauren

Arrête Edward … arrête de te faire du mal pour rien. Elle est humaine et même si elle un ange, pourquoi voudrait-elle d'un monstre tel que toi ?

- _Que vois-je ? Un jeune vampire dépressif qui ne croit pas en ses qualités et se dénigre ? ou qui cherche l'âme sœur sans vraiment savoir qu'il l'a trouvé ? voir même les deux ?_

Je me redressai brusquement face à … un ange ?

- _Qui êtes-vous ?_

- _Cupidon_, répondit-il.

- _Cu ….cu …_, balbutiai-je.

- _Cupidon, C . U . P . I . D . O . N. Et à ce que je vois tu as besoin de moi ! Alors voyons – il sortit un tas de paperasse de nulle part avant de garder une feuille – donc Edward Cullen, 90 ans, n'a pas encore trouvé son âme sœur ? non, c'est fait, il lui faut juste des lunettes, il est myope, pauvre petit vampirou … - soupir – recherche l'amour ? même réponse … connait son âme sœur ? oui, mais se cache les yeux … amour réciproque ? faudrait déjà qu'elle enlève son bouclier … pff non mais vraiment, elle a fait le tour du monde pour trouver l'âme sœur du petit vampire et elle n'a pas compris que c'était elle, hallucinant … résultat : Cupidon à toi de jouer ! YES !_

- _Qu … Quoi ? Je n'ai rien compris._

_- Alors tu vas fermer les yeux et me dire ce que tu vois. La vérité._

J'obéis et l'image de Bella flotta devant moi.

- _Bella_, répondis-je.

- _Pourquoi a-t-on avis ?_

- _Euh … parce que je l'aime …_

- _Exactement !_

_- … bien_

_- Non non non ! Tu ne l'aimes pas bien mais passionnément ! Ce que j'essaye de te dire : C'EST TON ÂME SŒUR ! Alors tu vas bouger ton … comment vous dites déjà ? … Ah oui ! … cul et aller la voir sinon on en a encore pour 10 000 ans ! Es-ce que je suis assez clair ?_

_- Mais …_

_- Pas de mais !_

_- … si …_

_- Pas de si non plus !_

_- Mais laisse-moi finir ma phrase, bordel !_

_- Vas-y mais dépêche toi j'ai ton rendez-vous a organisé je te signale !_

_- Mais si elle ne m'aime pas ?_

_- Elle t'aime, elle ne le sait pas c'est tout !_

_- Vous vous foutez de ma gueule c'est obliger !_

_- Bah pas vraiment ! Enfin lorsque je t'appelle « petit vampire » ou « vampirou » j'avoue que là, oui. Mais tu ne m'en veux pas ! N'est-ce pas ?_

_- Je ne parle pas de ça !_

_- Rha la la que quelqu'un m'explique pourquoi on m'a refilé ce boulot ?_, murmura-t-il. _Bella t'aime mais elle a bloqué son âme pour ne pas être dérangé car elle ne sait pas qu'elle est ton âme sœur_, s'écria-t-il.

- _Je suis complètement largué !_

_- Bien sûr que non vous n'êtes même pas encore sorti ensemble et puis je ne mets pas n'importe qui ensemble !_

Il était épuisant.

- _Bella est humaine_, répliquai-je.

- _C'est elle qui te l'a dit ? ou c'est ce que tu crois ? ou c'est ce qu'elle vous force tous à croire ?_

_- Pardon ?_

_- Deux secondes, j'ai mon oreille gauche qui rougit, je reviens._

_- Qui rougit ?_

_- Comme un portable sonne, quoi !_

_- Oh._


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

**PDV CUPIDON**

Mama mia qu'es-ce qu'il est obstiné … et aveugle ! Bon j'avoue que Bella ne l'aide pas trop. Enfin …

J'appuyai sur mon nez pour répondre, c'était Bella.

- _Hey B …_

- _Cup' je sais qu'Edward est avec toi alors chut je ne veux pas qu'il sache qui je suis._

- _Ok mais alors je veux que tu débloques ton âme en échange._

- _Impossible ! Je risque de trouver mon âme sœur et d'oublier de chercher celle d'Edward. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je t'appelle. J'ai cherché dans le monde entier et je ne l'ai pas trouvé …_

- _Donc c'est à moi de le faire !_

- _Oui s'il-te-plait. Je vais m'occuper de Rosalie en attendant._

- _Tu veux que je te dise, je l'ai déjà trouvé son âme sœur, tout comme la tienne._

- _Ah oui ? C'est qui ?_

- _Tu le sauras quand tu auras débloqué ton âme._

- _Mais je ne pourrai pas faire mon boulot correctement. Et puis ça ne m'aidera en aucun cas à connaitre celle d'Edward._

Désespérant, quand je le dis. Vivement la retraite parce que là ils me tuent.

- _Tu débloques et tu sauras_

- _Mais …_

- _Pas de mais ! Tu as rendez-vous demain après-midi après les cours avec Edward devant sa voiture. A+_

Et je raccrochai.

**PDV Edward**

A qui parlait-il ? Avec qui ai-je rendez-vous ? Qu'es-ce qu'il raconte ?

Il s'approcha de moi, souriant.

- _Bon je pense que tu as entendu ce que j'ai dit._

- _Mais je ne sais même pas à qui vous parliez ?_

Il se mit à genoux devant moi, limite suppliant.

- _Dis-moi que tu te moques de moi ! Ce n'est pas possible que tu ne saches pas avec qui je parlais. Dis-moi que c'est une blague._

_- Euh … non._

- _Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah monde cruel !_

- _Quoi ? Comment veux-tu que je saches ?_

_- Ne t'enfonce pas, je t'en prie. Oh et puis tant pis, tu verras par toi-même demain._

**_Le lendemain_**

Depuis le début de la journée, je réfléchissais avec qui je pouvais bien avoir rendez-vous. Franchement, personne dans ce lycée ne connait l'existence de Cupidon, donc n'a son numéro de port … d'oreille. J'ai surveillé tous les esprits du lycée et rien, … le néant.

La fin des cours arriva mes frères et sœurs partirent, je leur avais raconté ma rencontre avec Cupidon, alors ils avaient pris la BMW rouge de Rosalie. Je me calai contre le devant de ma voiture et attendit. Tous les élèves partaient dans leur voiture et à la fin il n'en restait plus qu'une sans compter la mienne … celle de Bella.

Je la vis regarder autour d'elle, comme si elle vérifiait qu'il n'y ait personne dans le coin. Me voir la gênait tant que ça, mon cœur se serra à cette idée.

- _Alors n'y pense pas !_, dit Bella.

Qu … quoi ? Elle lit dans les pensées ? Pourquoi je ne peux pas lire les siennes, moi ?

- _Parce que je ne veux pas_, répondit-elle.

-_ Attends-tu lis dans les pensées ?_

- J_e pensais que tu avais deviné._

_- Oui … mais … tu n'es pas humaine ?_

_- Pas plus que toi à ce qu'il me semble._

_- Qu'es-tu ?_

_- Je ne peux pas te le dire. Je risque de compromettre ma mission._

_- Tu es l'ange gardien de Rosalie ? Comment ce fait-il que tu ais le numéro de tél … d'oreille de Cupidon ?_

_- Cupidon est mon meilleur ami._

_- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma première question._

_- Et je n'y répondrai pas._

_- Pourquoi ? A cause de ta mission ?_

_- Oui._

_- Tu sais pourquoi Cupidon nous a donné rendez-vous ?_

Elle se mit à réfléchir et rougit soudainement. Elle était encore plus mignonne avec ces rougeurs. Je la regardai dans les yeux et soudain je cru les voir devenir rose.

- _Tes yeux changent de couleur ?_

_- Ils ont changé ? Ils étaient de quelle couleur ?_

_- Rose._

_- Ro … Tu es sûre ?_

_- Oui._

Elle rougit encore plus. Je me demandai sur le moment combien de teinte de rouge son visage pouvait prendre. Je reçu à ce moment là un coup de coude de la part de Bella dans le ventre que je senti bien. Elle a donc plus de force qu'un vampire.

Je l'observai. Elle était magnifique perdue dans ses pensées. Mais Cupidon arriva tout d'un coup.

- _Salut les jeunes !_

_- Hey Cup'_, s'écria Bella. _Tu me donnes la réponse ?_

_- Tu as débloqué ton âme ?_

_- Non._

_- Alors, non._

_- Cup ' …_

_- Non non non. On a fait un marché Bella._

_- Très bien._

Je vis une sorte de cadenas sortir de son corps et elle pris une clef de sa bouche pour déverrouiller. Une fois terminé, nous nous regardâmes dans les yeux et j'eu soudain l'impression que plus rien n'existait. Une brusque envie de la prendre dans mes bras et de la garder avec moi toute l'éternité, me pris. Mais que se passait-il ?

- T_u as ta réponse Bella._

_- Ainsi c'est ce qu'on ressent lors du coup de foudre ?_, demanda – t –elle, rompant notre contact visuel en se tournant vers Cupidon.

- _Coup de foudre ?_, demandai-je.

- _Vous êtes âmes sœurs. C'est pour ça que tu ne la trouvais pas_, répondit-il.

- _Merci_, nous dîmes en même temps.

Et nous nous retournâmes l'un face à l'autre, souriant et je la pris dans mes bras. Cupidon en profita pour disparaitre. Je ne sais pas si je le remercierai suffisamment un jour de m'avoir fait rencontrer Bella.

- _C'est son boulot. Il sait que nous lui sommes reconnaissant_, me dit Bella.

- _J'avais oublié que tu pouvais lire dans mes pensées. C'est injuste, _me plaignis-je.

Elle rigola et m'embrassa. C'était merveilleux, j'avais l'impression de planer comme un drogué.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

**PDV ?**

- _Tout est prêt ?_

_- Oui chef ! La fille est sur Terre, les troupes archanges sont toutes parties sur le front et nos espions se sont bien infiltrés dans le conseil. Vous pouvez lancer l'attaque quand vous voulez._

_- Très bien. Vous avez fait du bon boulot. Demain à l'aurore des humains vous exterminerez la population et vous commencerez à faire rapatrier les troupes. Je ne veux aucun survivant. Vous avez deux semaines. Vous pouvez disposer._

_- Bien chef !_

**_Deux semaines plus tard_**

**PDV Edward**

Bella est mon âme sœur. Wow. Elle est tellement parfaite alors que moi … Elle me donna un coup de coude. Aïe. Qu'es-ce que j'ai fait ? Elle me passa un bout de papier :

_Arrête de te rabaisser ! Et je ne suis pas parfaite !__ Bella_

Pfff je ne me rabaisse pas, c'est la vérité. Nouveau coup de coude. Aïe. Je la regardai. Ça fait mal. Elle écrit :

_Alors arrête de dire des âneries plus grosses que toi sinon je continue. __Bella_

Quoi ? Mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Aïe. Ok ok c'est bon mais arrête de lire dans mes pensées … ou laisse moi accéder au tienne, pensai-je avec un grand sourire. Nouveau message :

_Non. Tu risques de devenir fou. __Bella_

Je lui répondis :

_Mais je suis déjà fou de toi. __Edward_

_ Abruti ! __Bella_

_ Merci, ça fait plaisir de savoir ce que tu penses de moi. __Edward_

Soudain, elle se figea. Son visage se décomposa. Que ce passait-il ? Elle porta ses deux mains à son cœur, à son cou, à son ventre. Je me levai, la pris dans mes bras et allai jusqu'au prof de biologie.

- Monsieur, Bella ne se sent pas bien. Puis-je l'emmener à l'infirmerie ?

- Oh ! Oui, bien sûr.

Et je sorti de la classe. Je captai les pensées d'Alice.

*_**Que ce passe-t-il Edward ? Il faudra que je lui parle après, c'est important !***_

Oh oh ! ça risque de ne pas être possible. Vu que Bella veut garder son identité secrète.

J'emmenai Bella dans ma clairière et l'allongeai dans l'herbe. Elle était tétanisée. Mais qu'avait-elle ? Je devrai peut-être l'emmener à Carlisle. Elle se mit à crier :

_- NOOOOOOOOOOOON NON NON NON !_

Elle pleura des larmes argentées. Je la pris dans mes bras et essayai de la consolée.

_- Bella calme toi. Que se passe-t-il ? Parle-moi._

_- Anthym ark … erko Charlie erj … anthym ark_

_- Euh … dans la bonne langue s'il-te-plait._

_- Archanges mort … tous Charlie papa … archanges mort._

_- Comment ça ils sont tous mort Bella ?_

_- Piège … anges déchus._

_- Laisse-moi traduire. Tous les archanges sont morts à cause d'un piège des anges déchus. C'est ça ?_

_- Drix._

_- Hum je prends ça pour un oui. Je suis désolé Bella._

Je la serrai un peu plus fort dans mes bras. J'étais un peu sonné. Les archanges peuvent mourir ? Je les croyais éternels.

_- erk è dremi cre è grisser fra erk nrauime sids ert._

_- Ça veut dire quoi ?_

_- Nous sommes éternels mais il est possible de nous tuer comme vous._

_- Tu veux dire démembré et brûler ?_

_- Non, ça c'est pour les vampires. Je veux dire arracher le cœur._

Elle allait un peu mieux mais les larmes coulaient toujours. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps nous étions dans la clairière mais peut m'importait à ce moment.

- _Je vais partir_, dit-elle.

_- Où ?_

_- Là où je viens._

_- Mais … je peux venir ?_

_- Non._

Je me sentit mal. Non non, elle ne peut pas partir j'ai besoin d'elle.

_- Tu reviendras ?_, lui demandai-je.

_- J'espère._

_- QUOI ? Tu veux partir mais tu ne sais pas si tu reviendras ? Je deviens quoi moi sans toi ? Je viens._

_- Je n'ai pas le temps de t'emmener. Par contre …_

_- Par contre ?_

_- Je pense qu'il va falloir que j'emmène Rosalie. Elle n'est pas en sécurité toute seule ici._

_- Attends, pas en sécurité ? Et nous les vampires on est quoi ? Et pourquoi tu peux l'emmener elle et pas moi ? Je …_

Elle m'embrassa pour me faire taire.

_- Rosalie est mon enfant. Elle peut donc venir sans problème. Et pour ce qui concerne la sécurité, vous ne savez pas du tout à quoi ressemble un ange déchu et vous ne pourrez jamais vous opposer aux Volturi qui sont vos rois._

_- Les Volturi ?_

_- Oui._

_- Dis-moi que tu reviendras, je t'en supplie._

_- Je reviendrai, je te le promets. Je … je t'aime._

Je la pris dans mes bras, voulant profiter des quelques instants restant en sa présence.

_- Je t'aime aussi Bella. Quand - _je pris une inspiration _– quand dois-tu partir ?_

_- Le plus rapidement possible. Il faut que j'aille voir Rosalie, maintenant._


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

**PDV ?**

- _C'est fait chef ! Il n'y en a plus un seul !_

Je me mis à rire. Je me senti heureux comme jamais et fier. Enfin, nous avons éradiqué cette mauvaise race d'anges. Ha ha ha !

- _A-t-elle eu une vision de ce qui c'est passé ?_, demandai-je.

- _Oui, maitre, comme prévu._

- _Bien. Envoie Worse la surveiller lorsqu'elle rentrera sur Arcandia. Et envoie Tom sur Terre._ – j'attrapai une lettre de mission que j'avais rédigé un peu plus tôt –_ Donne lui ça ! Il saura quoi faire._

-_ Bien maitre._

- _Tu peux disposer maintenant._

Je souriais. Je lui avais bien dit à cette abruti de Charlie que je l'aurais. Ha ha ha !

**

* * *

**

**PDV Bella**

Nous arrivâmes chez Edward. J'entendis immédiatement les pensées de Rosalie.

***_Il nous ramène son humaine en plus ! Abruti ! Qu'es-ce qu'elle fout là ? Tu lui as dit ? Je parie que tu lui as raconté ce que nous sommes ! Crétin ! Je ne veux pas déménager à cause d'elle ! Comment oses-tu faire ça ? Tu ne penses qu'à toi !_***

Pfff ! La jalousie ne lui va vraiment pas au teint. Je fis semblant de ne pas avoir entendu et me tournai vers Edward qui me semblait furieux. Je lui attrapai la main et il se calma instantanément. Il ouvrit la porte et Alice arriva tout d'un coup comme une furie vers moi.

- _Je suis trop contente de te rencontrer enfin !_, me dit-elle et se tournant vers son frère. _Tu aurais pu nous la présenter plus tôt._

J'entendis le grognement de Rosalie. Je lui dis par télépathie faisant comme si je n'avais rien entendu.

***_Pourquoi grognes-tu ?_***

***_Parce que je ne veux pas déménager à cause de cette humaine. Et juste pour une amourette de mon frère._*Rosalie**

***_Tu ne veux pas son bonheur ? Qui est l'égoïste dans cette histoire ? Ne serais-tu pas plutôt jalouse ?_*Bella**

***_Jalouse ? Moi ? D'une humaine ? Non !_*Rosalie**

***_Alors écoute-moi bien. Ton frère a enfin rencontré celle qu'il aime tout comme toi tu as rencontré Emmett. Tu n'as pas le droit de l'empêcher d'être heureux ! Ensuite, pour ta gouverne, tu peux me faire croire ce que tu veux mais je sais très bien que tu es jalouse de cette humaine ! Tout ce que je veux c'est que tu l'admettes et redeviennes la Rosalie que tu étais avant. La vraie Rosalie _!* Bella**

Et je coupai la communication et répondais aux salutations de la famille.

-_ Demain, c'est le week-end, on ira faire du shopping ensemble, toi, moi et Rosalie_, s'écria Alice, en sautillant partout.

- _Ça ne va pas être possible_, lui répondis-je. _Je pars._

- _Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?_ – se retournant vers Edward – _Tu n'aurais pas pu nous la présenter plus tôt ?_, s'énerva-t-elle.

- _Ce n'est pas de sa faute_, le défendis-je. _Ça vient juste de se produire._

***_Mais je n'ai rien vu !_*Alice**

Je soupirai. Je devais me dévoilé. Je regardai Emmett, il avait les sourcils froncés, signes d'intense réflexion.

***_J'ai l'impression de la connaitre depuis toujours mais je n'arrive pas à me rappeler_.*Emmett**

- _C'est normal Emmett, _lui répondis-je.

- _Que … Quoi ? Mais je n'ai rien dit !_, s'étonna-t-il.

- _Tu n'as rien dit mais tu as pensé._

_- Génial_, grommela-t-il. _Y en avait pas assez d'un qui lit dans les pensées. Edward franchement !_

Je souriais.

- _Tu n'as vraiment pas changé Emmett. Toujours le même : râleur, blagueur, lourd, gros nounours, tendre, protecteur, bagarreur, joueur._

- _Hum ... on se connait ?,_ me demanda-t-il surpris par tout ce que je sais de lui.

- _Oui._

Toute la famille Cullen, me regarda surprise.

- _Bah … je ne me souviens pas de toi_, dit-il.

- _C'est normal_, soupirai-je. _Nous t'avons effacé la mémoire._

Rosalie bouillonnait de plus en plus. Qui étais-je pour connaitre aussi bien **son** Emmett ? Comment avais-je osé le toucher ?

- _Qui es-tu ?_, grogna Rosalie.

- _Rosalie ! Voyons !_, la gronda Esmée.

- _Je suppose que je n'ai plus le choix,_ dis-je. _Très bien, mais je ne veux aucune interruption de quiconque sauf Emmett._

Rosalie gronda.

- _Soit jalouse autant que tu veux, tu es stupide. J'aime Edward et l'amour que j'éprouve pour Emmett, car s'en est bien, est un amour fraternelle._

Je regardai mon auditoire.

- _Vous ne voulez pas vous asseoir ?_, leur demandai-je.

- _Tu sais très bien ce que nous sommes, tu sais donc que nous n'avons pas besoin de nous asseoir_, cracha Rosalie.

- _Rosalie ça suffit_, s'écria Carlisle.

- _Non laissez-la_, dis-je. _Je sais ce que vous êtes mais vous, vous ne le savez pas …_

- _Mais bien sûr …_, dit Rosalie.

- _Laisse-moi finir !_, grondai-je et elle se tut immédiatement. _Alors asseyez-vous, taisez-vous et laissez moi parler !_

Ils s'assirent immédiatement dans les fauteuils. Je me postai devant eux.

- _Alors commençons par le début_, me lançai-je. _Emmett te souviens-tu de ton nom de famille ?_

- _Cullen._

_- Non, de ton vrai nom de famille._

_- MacCarthy._

_- Non, pas celui là._

_- J'en ai pas d'autres_, rigola-t-il.

- _Tu ne te souviens donc de rien de rien. Tu t'appelles Emmett Léopold Swan. Tu es né le 14 novembre 1496. Ton père s'appelle Charlie Swan et ta mère Renée Swan, enfin je devrais dire nos parents. Alors que tu avais quatre ans, vous êtes mort asphyxié, la cheminée étant mal ramonée. Vous avez été accepté comme membre archange et comme tu étais très jeune, tu as suivis la formation des né-archanges. Mais tu préférais t'amuser, rigoler et tu n'étais pas assez sérieux. A tes 443 ans, alors que tu regardais la Terre tu as vu Rosalie et tu es tombé amoureux d'elle, tu étais très jaloux qu'elle soit fiancée avec Royce King et tu as failli te tuer lorsqu'elle c'est faite violée. Carlisle a réussi à la garder en vie. Mais tu ne supportais pas de la voir loin de toi et tu as commencé à faire une dépression. Je savais qu'elle était ton âme sœur alors je suis allé voir le conseil qui t'a offert une nouvelle chance sur Terre mais nous avons dû effacer ta mémoire. La suite tu l'as connais._

- _Wow_, murmura-t-il. _J'étais un archange._

_- Tu l'es toujours._

_- Non, je suis un vampire._

_- Tu es et tu resteras archange toute ta vie,_ lui dis-je.

- _Comment ça ?_

_- Lorsque l'on devient archange, un changement de statut n'est pas possible. Tu te comportes comme un vampire, tu ressembles à un vampire mais au fond de toi tu es un archange._

_- Mais toi ? Tu es ma sœur ? Tu n'es pas morte avec nous ?_

- _Je suis né archange. Nos parents m'ont eu lorsqu'ils étaient archange._

_- Etaient ?_

_- Ils sont morts._

_- Comment ? Quand ?_

_- Hier, par les anges déchus._

_- Wow. Il y a plusieurs types d'anges ? Les anges gardiens, les anges déchus et les archanges ?_

_- Non, il y en a deux : les archanges et les anges déchus._

_- Mais qui sont les anges gardiens ?_, demanda Rosalie.

- _Tout dépend de la personne. Si par exemple c'est quelqu'un de cruel, sans cœur son ange gardien est un ange déchu mais dans le cas inverse c'est un archange._

_- Qui est mon ange gardien ?_, demanda timidement Rosalie.

- _Moi._

_- Quoi ?_, s'exclamèrent toutes la famille Cullen sauf Edward vers qui ils se retournèrent. _Tu le savais ?_

_- C'est ma petite-amie et on est ensemble grâce à Cupidon donc je m'en doutais un peu_, protesta-t-il.

- _Quoi qu'il en soit_, continuai-je. _Rosalie tu dois aller faire tes valises nous partons dans 5 minutes._

- _Comment ça ?_, demanda Jasper.

- _Tous les archanges viennent de se faire tuer. Je vais donc y retourner et j'emmène Rosalie avec moi pour la protéger._

_- Ils ont réussi à tuer tous les archanges et toi comme par hasard, il ne t'arrivera rien et à Rose non plus ?_, demanda Jasper sceptique.

- _Parfaitement. Ils ne viendront pas et ne pourront pas toucher à un seul cheveu de Rosalie là-bas car tout enfant emmené chez moi deviens intouchable. Alors que si je la laisse ici, il y a un risque qu'il lui arrive quelque chose._

- _Et Edward ?,_ s'interrogea Alice.

- _Je ne peux pas l'emmener. Et il est plus en sécurité avec vous ici, qu'avec moi là-bas où la loi de l'enfant ne s'applique pas à lui. Il y va perdre toute ses facultés._

_- Tu dis là-bas mais où ça précisément ?_, demanda Carlisle.

- _Ce n'est pas que je ne vous fait pas confiance_, répondis-je. _Mais personne ne doit connaitre son nom et vous êtes amis avec les Volturi, Aro pourrait y accéder en lisant vos pensées. Je vais d'ailleurs poser un bouclier sur vous, on ne sait jamais. Rosalie tu es prête ?_

- _Et si je ne veux pas ?_

- _Tu n'as pas le choix. Oh et prends des vêtements normaux, c'est-à-dire, prends des vêtements de couleurs de saisons. Comme vert kaki pour l'automne._

Alice fit une grimace.

**_5 minutes plus tard_**

Nous fîmes nos adieux. J'embrassai Edward et saluai le reste de la famille. Puis attrapai la main de Rosalie ainsi que sa valise et nous arrivâmes à Arcandia. C'était un vrai carnage.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

**PDV Rosalie :**

Le spectacle devant nos yeux était terrifiant. On voyait des centaines de corps amoncelés les uns sur les autres, la poitrine béante et sur un tas à côté, tous les cœurs de ses anges percés par un flèche noir. Mais le pire était les corps roués de coups des femmes et jeunes femmes à coup sûr violées.

Bella hurla, tomba à genoux, pleura, supplia, frappa le sol. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je tentai de la prendre dans mes bras pour la consoler tellement sa peine me faisait mal mais Cupidon arriva et m'en empêcha. Il m'emmena loin de Bella.

- _Non mais c'est quoi ton problème ?, criai-je. Tu ne vois pas qu'elle va mal ? Laisse-moi y aller !_

_- Non c'est dangereux !_

_- Je ne vois pas en quoi ! Elle souffre, on ne peut pas la laisser comme ça !_

_- Nous ne pouvons rien faire. Elle est en train de se transformer._

_- Comment ça ?_

_- Lorsque quelqu'un meurt chez les archanges, c'est la personne la plus proche de lui, dans sa famille, qui récupère tout ses pouvoirs. Bella est la seule survivante._

_- Ça veut dire qu'elle est en train de récupérer la magie de tous ceux qui sont morts ? Mais, et Emmett ?_

_- Elle en a pour au moins un mois et ton mari est vampire, physiquement._

Je voyais Bella se contorsionner au sol, des rayons lumineux jaillissant de son corps la transperçant de toute part et elle hurlait si fort que je me demandai comment ses cordes vocales tenaient encore et que mes tympans étaient toujours en vie. On aurait dit qu'elle souffrait le martyre, encore plus qu'une transformation vampirique. Mais le plus dure était d'y assisté tout en restant impuissant.

Je regrettai vraiment toutes les méchancetés que je lui ai dites. Elle avait raison j'étais jalouse, mais comment ne pas l'être quand on a l'habitude que les hommes nous admirent et que le seul qui ne l'a pas fait craque pour elle ? Certes, elle est très jolie, or c'est moi que l'on regarde normalement et j'aime ça. J'avais vraiment été horrible avec elle. Je m'en veux réellement.

* * *

**_2 jours plus tard_**

Cela faisait maintenant deux jours qu'elle souffrait et que j'étais là, plantée devant elle, incapable d'agir. Cupidon, quant à lui, il tournait et retournait, ouvrait la bouche parfois pour dire quelque chose mais la refermait aussi vite et recommencer son manège.

* * *

**_1 semaine plus tard_**

Maintenant, cela fait une semaine. Je n'en peux plus, tout ces hurlements, cette souffrance, cette torture. J'avais envie de mourir, de supplier n'importe qui pour qu'elle arrête de souffrir autant ou alors que je souffre à sa place, mais tout pour que ça s'arrête. J'étais recroquevillée sur moi-même, comptant les secondes j'en étais à 604 899 … 604 900 … 604 901 …

Cupidon se redressa soudain et vint me voir.

- _Je vais te ramener chez toi_, me dit-il. _La protection qui t'entoure grâce à Bella va se détériorer au fil du temps et dans deux jours, tu seras un point faible. Il vaut mieux que tu rentres, tu seras plus en sécurité._

- _Et Bella ?_, demandai-je. _On ne peut pas la laisser ici._

- _Personne ne peut l'approcher à moins de 5 mètres sous peine de se faire désintégré._

_- D'accord_, soupirai-je.

J'étais fatiguée, non exténuée. Ce fut la pire semaine de ma longue existence, même mon viol par mon ex-fiancé et ses quatre acolytes me paraissaient être un parcours de santé.

Je me mis soudain à paniquer. Je ne pouvais pas rentrer chez moi et voir Edward. Il allait m'en vouloir de l'avoir laisser. Mais avais-je le choix ? Oui, on a toujours le choix sauf que là, je vais être plus un point mort comme l'a dit Cupidon et je ne veux pas la mettre plus en danger qu'elle ne l'est déjà, par ma faute.

Cupidon me pris par le bras attrapa ma valise et nous téléporta chez moi. Toute ma famille était dans le salon. Je me précipitai dans les bras d'Emmett et craquai, j'en avais trop vu, trop supporter. Je revoyais encore la semaine se dérouler dans ma tête.

**PDV Edward :**

Nous étions dans le salon. Je me sentais vide depuis le départ de Bella. Elle est ma vie, mon oxygène, j'avais besoin d'elle pour vivre. Elle me manquait atrocement. Je regardai mon piano, je n'avais plus envie d'en jouer sans ma muse. Je passai ma main sur les touches, lorsque Rosalie arriva dans le salon avec Cupidon. Elle semblait horrifiée et se précipita dans les bras d'Emmett pour se mettre à pleurer.

Je paniquai. Où est Bella ? C'est alors que je vis dans les pensées de Rosalie, ma Bella souffrant le martyre, ma Bella hurlant de douleur, ma Bella se contorsionnant sur le sol et apparemment, elle en aurait pour un mois. Je me tournai vers Cupidon.

- _Je veux voir Bella._

_- Ce n'est pas possible, elle est en pleine mutation._

_- Je m'en fous_, m'emportai-je. _Elle va mal !_

_- Et elle ira encore plus mal si tu y vas !_, s'énerva-t-il. _Elle développera un bouclier pour te protéger mais cela va l'affaiblir encore plus et elle risque d'en mourir._

_- Mais …_

_- Non ! Point barre !_

Je m'affalai sur le canapé, anéanti. Esmé me prit dans ses bras et tenta de me rassurer, elle ne savait pas ce qui se passait exactement mais elle était quand même là pour moi. Je mis ma tête entre mes mains, les coudes sur les genoux et souffrais, souffrais de savoir que Bella souffrait, souffrais de ne pouvoir rien faire, souffrais de souffrir.

Jasper émit un gémissement. Je relevai ma tête et murmurai :

- _Désolé._

Rosalie était toujours aussi inconsolable. Alice finit par s'énerver car elle ne savait pas ce qui ce passait si ce n'est que Bella n'était pas bien.

- _Bon Dieu ! Mais dites nous ce qu'il se passe !_

Cupidon raconta alors à toute la famille, ce qu'il avait dit à Rosalie.

- _Et il n'y a aucun moyen pour l'empêcher de souffrir autant ?_, demanda Carlisle.

Un trait apparu sur le front de Cupidon, signe de réflexion. Puis il secoua la tête, soupira et annonça :

- _Il y a peut-être un moyen et encore je ne peux rien garantir. Au lieu que Bella souffre pendant un mois, il y a un risque important que les deux personnes dont j'ai besoin meurent, environ 95%._

_- Il ne reste donc plus qu'à attendre, c'est ça ?_, m'emportai-je, en me levant brusquement.

- _Calme-toi Edward_, dit Carlisle. _Ce n'est pas en t'énervant que nous allons trouver une solution._

Je baissai la tête, je voulais la voir, l'empêcher de souffrir. L'aimer, tout simplement.

- _Qui sont les deux personnes dont tu as besoin ?_, demandai-je.

- _Toi et Emmett_, répondit-il. _Mais il est hors de question que je vous fasse prendre ce risque. Bella et Rosalie mourront si vous mourrez. Or, il en va de l'existence du monde entier._

_- Comment ça ?_, s'inquiéta Esmée.

- _Cela vient d'une prophétie_, répondit-il négligemment.

- _Pour être plus précis ?,_ demanda Emmett.

- _Je ne peux rien vous dire. Vous le saurez au moment voulu._

_- Que peut-on faire pour Bella alors ?_, s'écria Rosalie. _Il est impensable de la laisser comme ça !_

- _Cela fait une semaine, Rosalie qu'elle est dans cet état. La douleur diminue au fur et à mesure du temps qui passe. Et encore, son corps la ressent et hurle car les pouvoirs s'incrustent en elle, mais son esprit ne ressens rien, il discute avec les esprits des défunts._

_- Il n'y a donc rien à faire ?_, se désespéra Alice.

- _Si ce n'est attendre et bien non._

Il regarda son poignet, l'ouvrit et se retourna vers nous.

- J_e vais rejoindre Bella si en mon absence vous avez besoin de moi appelez moi sur ce numéro d'oreille._

_- Numéro d'oreille ?_, s'écria tout le monde.

Ah je n'étais pas le seul que ça étonnait ! Je suis même sûr que si la situation n'était pas celle qu'elle était Emmett nous aurait balancé une de ses blagues vaseuses !

- _Pff _– soupir – _oui d'oreille._

- _Et … euh … c'est joignable avec un … euh … portable … ou … euh …un … téléphone fixe ?,_ demanda timidement Alice.

- _Normalement oui ! Sinon servez-vous de l'oreille d'Emmett, je crois qu'elle est toujours sur le réseau._

_- Pardon ?_, s'étonna Emmett.

- _Tous les anges communiquent par leur oreille Emmett, aurais-tu oublié ?_, lui dit-il en le regardant dans les yeux. _Apparemment oui. Ils t'ont fait un sacré lavage de cerveau alors. Tu as des souvenirs de ton ancienne vie ?_

_- Pas vraiment._

_- Donc pour composer le numéro, tu le dis à voix haute et pour décrocher tu appuie sur ton nez. Si quelqu'un d'autre, en dehors de toi, veut parler tu lui prends la main._

_- D'accord._

- _Bien il faut que j'y aille. Au revoir !_

Et il disparut dans un SPOUF.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

**PDV Bella**

Je me sentais légère, libre. J'avais rencontré 543 219 archanges sur un million et bientôt je pourrais regagner mon corps qui hurle à l'agonie. Je me demandai qu'elle changement physique allais-je avoir. Et combien de temps me faudra-t-il pour maîtriser toute cette magie ? Une semaine ? Un mois ? Un an ? Je l'ignore. Je me souviens quand Blanche est morte, durant une journée mon esprit avait quitté mon corps, mes cheveux ont eu des reflets roux car elle était rousse et la magie n'avait pas été trop dure à maitriser. Mais là … à quoi allais-je ressembler ? Je viens de récupérer les pouvoirs d'un peuple entier et chaque esprit que je rencontre me donne une caractéristique physique qu'ils possédaient !

Les femmes généralement me donnent leurs couleurs de cheveux qu'elles avaient au moment présent, ce qui me fait tout un tas de reflets possibles et inimaginables : rouge, bleu, vert, gris, noir, blanc, violet, jaune, orange, mauve, bordeaux, turquoise, rose, … et j'en passe. Ou alors, elles me confiaient quelque chose qui leur étaient plus intime comme un grain de beauté, des tâches de rousseurs, le nez retroussé, etc …

Les hommes quant à eux, c'étaient plutôt des conseils, - je n'avais pas particulièrement envie de ressembler à un garçon – sur le combat, comment utilisé leurs pouvoirs, etc …

Enfin bref, j'espère pouvoir me reconnaitre.

**_2 semaines plus tard_**

Depuis combien de temps étais-je ici ? Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus.

Il me reste un seul esprit à voir encore, mon père. Je m'approchai de lui sous ma forme vaporeuse. Il me sourit.

- _Bella. Je suis si heureux que tu es trouvé ton âme sœur et ton frère. Je t'aime Bella et je veux que tu sois heureuse. La bataille n'est pourtant pas encore terminée mais je sais que tu seras forte et que tu réussiras. Tu honoreras nos mémoires. Je t'ai déjà tout donné avant de mourir, excepté une chose … mon savoir. Je te le confit, à toi d'en faire bon usage._

_- Merci papa. Je t'aime aussi_, pleurai-je.

- _Je te surveillerais d'en haut. Adieu ma fille et dit à ton frère que je l'aime aussi et que je suis fier de lui._

_- Ne t'en vas pas ! S'il-te-plait ! J'ai besoin de toi, ne m'abandonnes pas !_

_- N'ai pas peur ! Je serai toujours dans ton cœur ! Et Edward veillera sur toi !_

_- J'aurai tellement aimé qu'il te rencontre_, murmurai-je, la tête baissée.

- _Bella, notre avenir à tous est entre tes mains, jusqu'à ce que ton successeur naisse._

_- L'enfant de la prophétie ?_

_- Oui._

_- Mais comment le reconnaitrai-je ?_

_- Tu le sauras au plus profond de toi-même. Adieu._

Et il partit. Je réintégrai brutalement mon corps et me mis à pleurer, de tout mon soul. Il était parti, ils étaient partis. Ces enfoirés d'anges déchus les avaient tués ! Ils allaient payer ! Pour tout le mal qu'ils ont fait !

Je hurlai pour essayai tant bien que mal de faire sortir ma peine. J'avais mal, trop mal. Les maisons autour de moi explosèrent, je ne me contrôlai plus. Les vitres se brisèrent, les tables brûlèrent, les chaises se cassèrent, les murs se fissurèrent, … L'orage se mit à tonner – chose normalement impossible à Arcandia – plus je criai pour me libérer, plus le chaos autour de moi commençait à ce créé.

**PDV Cupidon**

Oh Balthazar ! Si Bella continue comme ça elle va détruire tout Arcandia et risque d'atteindre la planète Terre ! Je vais y faire roussir mes plumes moi ! Boudul boudul boudul * ! Je fais comment moi pour arrêter ce carnage ?

J'essayai de crier mais elle ne m'entendit pas. Je tentai de m'approcher mais je fus violemment repoussé par une sorte de champs magnétique, un bouclier en quelque sorte qui m'empêche de l'atteindre. Boudul ! Comment faire, comment faire, comment faire ? Je ne peux pas pénétrer parce que je ne suis pas son âme sœur. Son âme sœur ? Mais oui ! Je me frappai la tête, j'étais vraiment trop bête !

Je me téléportai sur Terre dans la maison des Cullens, il devait être environ minuit à Forks. J'atterris dans le salon, ils étaient tous dans leur chambre.

- _Venez immédiatement ! J'ai besoin de votre aide !_, criai-je.

2 secondes plus tard, ils étaient tous dans le salon.

- _Que se passe-t-il ?_

_- Comment va Bella ?_

_- Pourquoi ce rassemblement ?_

_- Je ne vois rien !_

_- Pourquoi tant de panique ?_

_- TAISEZ-VOUS !_, hurlai-je.

Ils se turent immédiatement. Je soupirai.

- _Voilà. Maintenant si vous pouvez me laisser parler se serait chouette._

Nouveau silence.

- _Bien. Donc avant que vous ne causiez tout se vacarme, je venais vous annoncez que j'avais besoin d'aide pour Bella._

_- Qu'a-t-elle ?_, s'inquiéta immédiatement Edward.

-_ Elle fait une crise et je ne peux pas pénétrer son bouclier. Il n'y a qu'Edward qui peut le faire et j'ai besoin de Jasper pour la calmer et d'Emmett pour lui parler._

_- Et nous ?_, demandèrent Alice, Carlisle, Esmée et Rosalie.

_- Vous ne serez pas d'une grande utilité, sauf peut-être Carlisle. On ne sait jamais si quelqu'un est blessé._

_- C'est du sexisme_, ronchonna Alice._ Nous aussi on veut aider._

_- Prépare un lit pour Bella, alors ! Et 500 kg de nourriture, il faut qu'elle récupère. Ça doit faire un mois qu'elle n'a pas mangé et elle risque d'être de très mauvaise humeur. Comme Emmett en faite lorsqu'il a faim, une vraie plaie._

Emmett grogna et de légers sourires apparurent sur les visages. C'était déjà mieux que leurs têtes de déterrés.

- _Attends !_, s'écria soudainement Esmée. _500 kg de nourriture ?_

_- Humm oui ! Minimum. Je plaisante, Bella ne mange pas._

_- On ne peut donc rien faire ?_, s'exclama Rosalie.

_- Faites le lit. Un deux places de préférence, Edward risque de rentrer dans le cocon régénérescent de Bella._

_- D'accord_, approuva Esmée.

- _Accrochez-vous à moi et ne lâchez surtout pas !_, dis-je aux garçons.

Ils attrapèrent soit un de mes bras, soit ma ceinture et nous partîmes sur Arcandia.

* * *

*Merde.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**

**PDV Cupidon**

La situation avait empiré, les maisons les moins solides n'étaient que des tas de poussières et les plus solides, des ruines. Le palais du conseil commençait juste à tomber en ruine.

- _Oh putain !_, s'écria Emmett. _Quand tu disais qu'elle faisait une crise, je ne savais pas que c'était aussi fort !_

Les autres approuvèrent, la bouche grande ouverte devant ce spectacle.

- _Ce n'est pourtant pas la première fois que tu y assistes_, répliquai-je. _Mais je dois avouer que je n'en ai jamais vu d'aussi forte._

- _Que dois-je faire ?_, demanda Edward.

- _Tu vois Bella ?_ – il hocha la tête – _Tu dois essayer de l'attraper : tu rentres dans son bouclier, tu le vois ?_ – il secoua négativement la tête – _Ce n'est pas grave ! Donc tu la rejoins et tu la consoles._

- _C'est tout ?_

- _Hmm oui ! Enfin non, fait gaffe à tes miches, la dernière fois Emmett s'est retrouvé dans le coma pendant un mois, ce qui est techniquement impossible pour un archange._

- _Ok._

Et il commença à s'avancer vers Bella, ne ressentant aucune peur. Il est fou ce vampire. Si c'est l'amour qui rend aussi fou va falloir que je change mes flèches, je ne savais pas que je rendais aussi cinglé les gens. Boudul !

Je me retournai vers les autres.

- _Jasper envoie des ondes de calme sur Bella et Emmett essaie de lui changer les idées._

_- Je fais comment ?_, grogna Emmett.

- _Tu racontes des blagues vaseuses comme avant._

- _Vaseuses ? Merci._

- _Tu m'as compris._

_- Ouais sauf que là je n'en ai pas._

_- T'en a toujours ! Fais un effort !_

- _Hmm …_ - son visage s'éclaira soudain – _EH BELLA !_, cria-t-il. _QUEL EST LE CONTREPET DE METROPOLITAIN ? … PETAIN MOLI TROP ! TU L'AS CONNAISSAIS PAS CELLE LA, HEIN SOEURETTE ?_

Rien ne se passa.

- _Bon ok j'avoue que c'était nul._

- _Ça c'est sûr_, renchérit Carlisle.

- _Merci pour ton soutien. Ça me fait chaud au cœur._

- _Idiot._

- _De mieux en mieux, je me sens vraiment encouragé._

- _Emmett, fais ce qui t'es demandé._

- _Mais je ne demande que ça ! Je n'ai juste pas de blagues qui me semblent être bien … oh … BELLA ? TU VEUX QUE JE TE DONNE UN COUP D'OREILLE ? HA HA HA ! Ok, re-nul. Mais c'est vrai n'empêche qui a inventé cette technique de communication complètement out._

- _C'est toi Emmett_, répondis-je.

-_ Nooon !_

- _Si. Tu devais avoir 7 ans et nous communiquions par lettres ou alors on se déplaçait. Tu nous trouvais complètement idiot. Je me souviens d'une de tes phrases « Quoi faut que j'envoie une lettre pour parler à Dorian ? Tu plaisantes, j'ai besoin de sa réponse maintenant ! Et il habite super loin, en plus ! Il n'y a pas le téléphone ici ? ». Tous le monde t'a regardé comme si tu venais d'une autre planète, ce qui était quasiment le cas, rigolai-je. Alors tu as trouvé le moyen de l'oreille puisqu'il est impossible de créer des machines comme sur Terre ici … Tu as appelé un marchand de pizza qui a cru qu'il entendait Dieu commander des pizzas. Il est arrivé chez toi, tu lui as ouvert la porte, super content que ton « téléphone » fonctionne. Et quand il t'a vu, il a cru que tu étais Dieu. Ha ha ha ! Le pauvre, il ne s'en est pas remis._

- _Vraiment ?_, demanda Emmett avec un grand sourire digne de Colgate.

- _Oh que oui ! Demande à Bella, c'est elle qui s'est occupée de ce pauvre ange._

La tempête c'était arrêtée. Bella était effondrée dans les bras d'Edward. Je me précipitai vers eux, les attrapai et les transportai rapidement dans le lit que les Cullens filles avaient préparé à leur intention puis parti récupérer les autres garçons. Mission accomplie.

**PDV Edward**

Je m'approchai d'un pas rapide de Bella. Allait-elle bien ? Question idiote, ça se voit que non. Pourrais-je m'approcher d'elle ?

Je vis le bouclier, je continuai d'avancer. Le corps de Bella était secoué de spasmes, sa tête se balançait de gauche à droite … de droite à gauche … d'un côté à un autre, … puis elle tomba, le regard vide et fou vers moi, comme si son corps n'était plus qu'une enveloppe mouvante dépourvue de vie.

Je fus soudain happé dans son bouclier et me précipitai vers elle.

- _Bella ? … Bella ? …_

Rien. Elle se contentait de me fixer.

- _Mon amour ?_, la suppliai-je.

Toujours rien. Je la pris dans mes bras et son bouclier s'éteignit, ainsi que la tempête. Cupidon arriva et nous transporta jusque dans le lit que mes sœurs et ma mère ont préparé. Je déposai doucement Bella sur le lit et me posait à côté, lui caressant la joue, lui murmurant de douce paroles, espérant qu'elle se réveille rapidement.

* * *

**Je suis désolée du retard mais entre fanfiction qui m'empêche de publier et la préparation pour le bac, je n'ai pas vraiment eu la possibilité de poster ! -'**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13**

**PDV Bella**

Je flottais. Etais-je morte ? Je l'ignorais. Je sentais une douce fragance à mes côtés. Je la connaissais. Mais à qui appartenait-elle ? C'est un mélange de fruits des bois et de sapins. Quelque chose de léger et frais m'effleura la joue. Qu'es-ce que c'était ? Un étau se referma sur moi et me déposa sur une surface molle, chaude et douce. Où étais-je ?

Je me rappelle de mon assimilation. Une femme est venue me voir. Elle était étrange.

**FLASH BACK**

- _Bonjour Bella._

- _Bonjour, … nous connaissons nous ? Je ne me rappelle pas de vous._

- _Nous ne nous sommes jamais croisées, Bella._

- _Comment connaissais vous mon prénom ? Mais … tous les archanges se connaissent ou se rencontre au moins une fois !_

- _Je sais mais j'ai passée ma vie à l'écart des autres car je suis l'ancêtre des Quileutes, la première femme modificatrice. Les vampires qui sont devenu des archanges ne pouvaient toujours pas supportés mon odeur et moi je ne pouvais sentir la leur. Etant la seule de mon espèce, j'ai préféré me retirer en paix._

- _Mais pourquoi ? Vous avez bien dû revenir pour avoir été tuée._

- _Je suis venue car il ne restait plus personne pour protéger la ville. Ils étaient tous partis guerroyer. Les anges déchus nous ont eu par surprise, des espions étaient infiltrés parmi nous._

-_ Klarje mer zvurf !*****_

- _En effet klarje mer zvurf ! Je te donne donc la possibilité de te transformer en loup et lorsque tu auras besoin d'aide tu pourras compter sur l'aide des nouveaux modificateurs. Quand tu rentreras, demande à voir Billy Black et si on te le refuse ou qu'on te dit qu'il est mort, tu leur diras ceci mot pour mot : « La vie est un long fleuve infini. ». Il faut qu'ils te répondent : « Il ne faut donc jamais regarder derrière soi. ». Lorsque tu te retrouveras devant Billy Black, dis-lui que le loup blanc est de retour._

-_ Le loup blanc ? Qui est-ce ?_

- _Tu le découvriras bien assez tôt, jeune archange. Prends soin de toi et garde le contrôle de tes émotions. Au revoir._

- _Attendez ! Je fais comment pour me transformer ?_

- _C'est écrit au plus profond de toi !_

Et elle disparu.

_**FLASH BACK**_

Je senti quelque chose parcourir mon bras doucement, tendrement, puis de petits points froid sur la joue droite. Une douce mélodie m'appelait, m'attirait. Qu'étais-ce ? J'essayai d'ouvrir les yeux, de remuer mais c'était comme si une masse m'écrasait, m'empêchant de bouger, de respirer. Je commençai à étouffer, à suffoquer. Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi l'assimilation n'était-elle pas encore terminée ? Je senti mon corps se raidir et mon cœur s'arrêter …

**PDV Edward**

Les battements de son cœur venaient de s'arrêter. Quoi ?

- _Cupidon !_, m'écriai-je.

- _Que se passe-t-il ?_, demanda-t-il, paniqué.

- _Son cœur ne bat plus_ _!_, m'exclamai-je.

- _Ha, tu m'as fait peur._

- _Quoi ? Son cœur ne bat plus et ça ne t'inquiète pas plus que ça,_ criai-je.

- _Calme-toi tu veux ! Ca veut juste dire qu'elle va bientôt se réveiller mais comme elle en a trop assimilée, son corps se repose._

- _Mais son sang ne va plus circuler et elle ne peut plus respirer._

- _Ha oui c'est vrai !_, s'écria-t-il soudainement. _Ecartes-toi vite !_

J'obéis.

- _Qu'es-ce qu'il se passe ?_, demandai-je, inquiet.

- _Elle va reprendre sa vraie forme._

- _Sa vraie forme ?_

- _Oui, sa forme d'archange afin de se recouvrir d'une bulle régénératrice_, expliqua-t-il. _C'est pour ça que tu ne dois pas la toucher sinon je ne sais pas ce qui t'arrivera. Mais je sais que s'il t'arrivait un quelconque problème, je peux dire adieu à mes plumes._

- _Que puis-je faire alors ?_

- _Rien. A part attendre._

Et il partit. Je soupirai et murmurai doucement :

- _Ma Bella, reviens je t'en supplie. J'ai besoin de toi._

* * *

***Oh mon Dieu dans notre language**


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14**

**PDV ?**

- _Alors comment a-t-elle réagit ?_

- _Elle a hurlé et s'est effondrée avant de commencer l'assimilation_, ricana Worse._ Fallait l'entendre … ha ha ha … on aurait dit un cochon qu'on égorgeait !_

_- Bien._

Je me levai de mon fauteuil, m'avançai tranquillement vers Worse et me penchai à son oreille.

- _Accompagne Tom sur Terre. Il a les instructions._

- _Bien maitre._

Et il partit.

- _Tu as perdu la guerre, Charlie. Ainsi que ta fille. Ha ha ha !_

**PDV Aro**

- _Maitre_, dit Démétri en s'inclinant.

- _N'avais-je pas dit que je ne voulais pas être dérangé avant l'arrivée du repas ?_, m'écriai-je.

_- Pardonnez-moi maitre, mais il s'agit d'un ange déchu qui souhaite d'entretenir avec vous_, reprit-il.

_- Amène le dans la salle d'attente de mon bureau, je veux d'abord manger. Et dit à Heidi de se dépêcher !_

_- Bien maitre._

Et il s'éloigna en reculant.

**_Peu de temps après _**

Heidi arriva avec le diner. Mes frères et moi-même primes les meilleurs puis je me rendis à mon bureau.

- _Entrez_, dis-je.

Deux anges déchus entrèrent.

- _Que puis-je faire pour vous, très chers_ ?, leur demandai-je avec un sourire hypocrite.

- _Nous avons une lettre de notre roi à vous transmettre_, dirent-ils simplement avant de me donner leur bout de papier et de disparaitre.

**_Aro,_**

**_En souvenir à notre accord, je te demande d'envoyer Jane et Alec chez les Cullens. Une archange du nom de Bella et dont la photo se trouve ci-jointe …_**

Je sortis la photo. Magnifique.

**… _sort avec Edward. Je veux que tu la kidnappes et l'amène à ton château à Volterra. Je viendrai dans une semaine la voir. Je la veux vivante. Ne touchez pas à la famille Cullen. Je compte sur ton ingéniosité pour la récupérer sans t'en prendre à qui que ce soit. Elle ne te posera aucun problème, elle est très affaiblie et va surement se mettre à l'écart pendant un certain temps._**

**_Jane et Alec devront simplement arriver par derrière et lui attacher les mains avec les menottes qui sont dans la boite._**

**_Tu as une semaine. Dépassé se délai, nos accords cesseront._**

**_Melchior_**

J'appelai alors Jane et Alec, leur donnait les ordres avec la photo – dommage j'aurai bien voulu la garder dans mon bureau – et les menottes.

- _Vous avez une semaine maximum_, terminai-je mettant fin a l'entretien.

**PDV Bella**

Deux jours que je m'était réveillée. Deux jours que j'avais avais eu la présence d'esprit de reprendre sa forme humaine afin de contrôler un minimum mes nouvelles acquisitions. Je souris à se souvenir.

**FLASH BACK**

J'ouvris les yeux et une masse avec un parfum envoûtant me sautèrent dessus. Mes pouvoirs s'enclenchèrent et il valdingua à l'autre bout de la pièce. Je me redressai vivement et vit Edward légèrement sonné. Je me précipitai vers lui.

- _Ca va ? Je ne t'ai pas fait trop mal ?_

_- T'inquiètes, j'ai juste l'impression qu'un troupeau de vampires vient de me passer dessus mais tout va bien_, plaisanta-t-il.

Je lui donnai une légère tape sur l'épaule et prit son visage entre mes mains afin de voir s'il n'avait rien. Une légère entaille apparaissait sur son front. J'y posai alors ma main mais au lieu de réparer seulement sa plaie, toute la pièce se retrouva mise à neuf.

**FLASH BACK**

Un jour que j'étais allée voir les Quileutes, des adorables petits loups.

**FLASH BACK**

J'arrivai à la réserve. Un homme à la carrure imposante, la peau mate et les cheveux longs et noirs, s'avança vers moi.

- _Tu sens le vampire et l'humain mais tu n'appartiens à aucune de ses espèces. Qui es-tu ? Et que fais-tu sur notre territoire ?_

_- Je souhaite parler à Billy Black_, dis-je.

- _Il est mort il y a des centaines d'années._

_- Vraiment ?, demandai-je innocemment. Pourtant la vie est un long fleuve infini._

_- C'est exact. C'est pour cela qu'il ne faut jamais regarder derrière soi. Qui es-tu ? Comment connais-tu ce code ?_

_- Je suis ici pour parler à Billy Black_, répondis-je calmement.

- _Très bien. Suis-moi_, soupira-t-il.

Il m'entraina à une petite maison en bois sur la plage et m'ouvris la porte avant de partir.

- _Qui est la ?_, demanda une voix grave.

- _Je m'appelle Bella Swan, je souhaite parler avec Billy Black._

Un vieil homme s'avança vers moi à l'aide de son fauteuil roulant.

- _Swan ça me dit quelque chose se nom. Je crois l'avoir entendu il y a quelques centaines d'années. Peut-être plus._ – il releva la tête vers moi, sortant de ses réflexions – _Je suis Billy Black. Que me veux-tu ?_

_- Je suis venu vous dire que le loup blanc est de retour._

Un grand sourire apparut alors sur son visage. Il se leva alors de son fauteuil roulant pour attraper un objet en hauteur sur l'étagère soulevant un tonne minimum de poussière et me donna une sorte de bague, non deux bagues. Elles étaient argentées avec un rubis au centre.

_- Lorsque tu auras besoin des loups, jeune fille, il te suffira d'appuyer sur le rubis. La deuxième bague est pour ton âme sœur. Si un jour tu perds la vie, pense à qui tu vas la léguer. Seule cette personne pourra la prendre._

_- Merci_, lui dis-je.

_- Maintenant va-t'en_, dit-il. _J'ai une sieste à finir._

Je commençai à partir puis avant de fermer la porte, je me retournai et lui dit :

- _Je suis la fille de Charlie Swan et Renée Swan que vous avez connus il y a 500 ans. J'ai aussi un frère Emmett._

Et je partis.

**FLASH BACK**

Je me souviens encore de la dispute entre moi et Edward au sujet de leur rendre visite. Je ne savais pas pourquoi il ne les aimait pas. Certes, ce sont des ennemis naturels mais ils ne sont pas plus dangereux les uns que les autres. Enfin, il a fini par me laisser faire. Mouais laissé et un bien grand mot. Il m'a donné un portable pour que je le bip une fois que je suis chez Billy et que j'en ressors mais aussi pour que je l'appelle au moindre problème. Mais ce n'est pas tout, il m'a emmené jusqu'à la frontière et il m'a récupéré au même endroit.

Il me manquait. Ça ne faisait que 12 heures que je m'étais éloignée afin d'apprendre à me contrôler sans risquer de le blesser et que je lui avais confié la bague. Je ressentais comme un trou béant en pleine poitrine mais je m'obligeai à rester loin de lui. Sa sécurité est bien plus importante que mon mal être.

Je me promenai dans les bois, toute seule, dans le calme qui était d'ailleurs trop calme. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Je rentrai donc chez moi et écrit vite fait une lettre à Edward et sa famille que je postai. Je me doutai de ce qui allait arriver, le souci était que je ne contrôlais pas mes pouvoirs et que je ne pouvais pas prévoir quand cela aurait lieu, où et avec qui. Je savais juste que deux Volturi allaient réussir à m'attacher les mains avec de l'inox.

**_Le lendemain_**

Mon pressentiment augmentait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure des minutes qui s'écoulaient. J'avais décidé de retourner dans les bois, essayant de me maitriser, mais sans succès.

J'entendis alors du bruit, léger, trop pour qu'un humain l'entende. Des vampires, deux. Ceux qui devaient m'attraper. Je commençai à ressentir l'effet de l'inox. Ma tête commençait à tourner. Ils emprisonnèrent mes bras en arrière les attachant avec des menottes et je perdis connaissance.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15**

**PDV Bella**

Où suis-je ? Je ne peux plus bouger. Je suis si faible … si fatiguée.

Que m'ont-ils fait ? Je ne me rappelle pas. Je souffre tellement … Oh mon Dieu aidez moi !

Je me mis à pleurer. Je n'en pouvais plus, la douleur était insoutenable. J'avais envie d'hurler ma souffrance … je voulais crier que l'on m'achève … mais je ne pouvais pas … trop faible pour ne serait-ce qu'ouvrir mes lèvres ou mes yeux … Je ressentais l'inox tout autour de moi … aspirant mes pouvoirs et mon énergie … J'étais sur le ventre … les bras et les jambes attachées à quatre poteaux, je crois … je sais plus … j'ai tellement mal …

J'entendis un bruit de pas qui se rapproche … une porte que l'on ouvre … des respirations … sûrement un ange déchu et un vampire … Ils sont si proches … je sentis leur souffle près de moi …

- _Vous avez fait du bon boulot_, entendis-je. _Nous respecterons donc notre accord._

Il se rapprocha, je crois … une main passa dans mes cheveux et descendit le long de mon corps … je ne pouvais pas y échapper …

- _Laissez-nous !_

La deuxième personne … le vampire … s'éloigna … la porte grinça avant de claquer … puis les pas s'éloignèrent … La main recommença à parcourir mon corps … enfin non … deux mains … Le souffle se rapprocha de mon oreille …

_- Tu es à moi maintenant !_

Je concentrais le peu d'énergie qui me restait pour parler …

_- Non_, réussis- je à lâcher dans un souffle.

La main attrapa brusquement mes cheveux et tira ma tête en arrière … j'avais l'impression qu'il allait me l'arracher.

- _Tu n'as pas le choix_, gronda-t-il._ Tu m'appartiens, tu ne feras pas naitre l'enfant de la prophétie mais notre enfant_ *.

Des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues. Ainsi c'était ça.

- _Je savais que tu serais heureuse_, ricana-t-il.

La main relâcha brusquement ma tête qui frappa contre le sol, m'envoyant dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Je me réveillais à nouveau dans une pièce sombre … J'étais saucissonnée sur une table en fer … nue … Je me tordais pour en sortir … les liens qui m'entravaient … sciaient ma peau faisant couler mon fluide vitale … J'essayais d'utiliser mes pouvoirs … ils ne répondaient pas … Je bougeais mes ailes … elles étaient étirées perpendiculairement à mon corps et immobilisées …

J'étais coincée.

La porte s'ouvrit … trois personnes entrèrent … des anges déchus … Je relevais la tête et reconnu leur chef, Melchior. Plutôt grand … costaud … brun … et les ailes noires. A ses côtés, un petit blond … le visage plein de tics … le corps courbés et un grand blond semblant frêle … avec un sourire sadique.

- _Tu es réveillée à ce que je vois, femme_, dit Melchior souriant.

-_ Je ne suis pas votre femme_, crachai-je avec dégoût.

- _Ça ne saurait tarder. Worse ! Tom ! Au boulot !_

Ils s'approchèrent de moi … une lime à la main et commencèrent à me scier les ailes me faisant hurler de douleur …

-_ Non ! Arrêtez ! Je vous en supplie ! Aaaaaaaah !_

Melchior leva la main et ses sbires arrêtèrent. Je soufflais un peu … les larmes dévalaient sur mon visage que je baissais … mais il me releva la tête … me tordant le cou …

- _Tu vas répéter après moi les paroles du mariage éternel ! Sinon ils continuent_, me menaça-t-il.

_- Plutôt crever ! Espèce d'ordure !_

_- Continuez jusqu'à la moitié ! Je reviendrais demain, femme !_

_- Allez-vous faire foutre ! Aaaaaaaaaaaaah !_

Worse et Tom recommencèrent. Je fini pas perdre connaissance, ne supportant pas la douleur.

* * *

J'étais de nouveau dans la cellule en inox … attachée … mes ailes me faisaient horriblement mal … J'étais appuyée dessus faisant couler mon fluide vitale … deux tubes sortaient de mes bras faisant entrer un liquide … noir …que je vis arriver jusqu'à mon cœur … et je criais … le poison noir atteint à mon cerveau … me faisant faire une crise d'épilepsie … mon corps secoué de spasmes … mes muscles se contractant … de la bave sortant de ma bouche … puis il retourna dans me cœur me brulant les organes avant de retourner au cerveau … et ce fut le trou noir …

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent à nouveau dans cette cellule d'inox … l'ange déchu aux tics Worse ou Tom … je ne sais pas … entra … et m'injecta un liquide rouge cette fois … il dévasta tout ce qui pouvait rester dans mon corps … os … ligaments … artères … veines …

Que reste-t-il de moi à présent ? Un corps vide … des ailles à moitié sciées … un fluide vitale quasi écoulé …

Je baissais la tête vers mon ventre … plus plat c'est impossible ! Je n'avais plus que ma peau … mon cœur … mon cerveau … mais je vivais encore … POURQUOI ? Je voulais en finir …

Quelqu'un entra dans la pièce … Melchior …

- _Comment vas-tu, femme ?_

J'avais envie de crier … de lui hurler dessus … mais je n'en pouvais plus … je voulais simplement mourir …

- _Tu as bien maigri en tout cas, _ricana-t-il_. Tu as de la chance, je t'ai laissé ton utérus et tes ovaires. Nous allons pouvoir entreprendre la conception de notre enfant …_

* * *

_*Les archanges peuvent avoir qu'un seul enfant._


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16**

**PDV Edward**

Bella n'était toujours pas revenue. Je savais qu'il lui fallait du temps pour contrôler ses pouvoirs, mais après près d'un mois de séparation, j'avais vraiment besoin d'elle à mes côtés. Elle est ma drogue, ma muse, ma vie, mon tout.

Depuis qu'elle s'est éloignée, je joue avec cette bague qu'elle m'a remise. Elle m'a dit que c'était si j'avais besoin des clébards … enfin elle n'a pas dit clébard mais ça revient au même. Le jour où je leur demanderais de l'aide ne risque pas d'arriver …

- _RASSEMBLEMENT !_, cria Alice.

Je me demande quand es-ce qu'elle arrêtera de se croire à l'armée ! Je secouais la tête désespéré et descendis en bas, rejoindre ma famille.

- _Nous avons reçu une lettre !_, s'exclama Alice.

- _Attends_, dit Rosalie. _Tu veux dire que tu nous à demander de descendre parce que l'on a reçu une lettre ? Tu plaisantes ? Emmett et moi on était occupés !_

- _Vous aurez le temps de faire des galipettes plus tard, d'abord la lettre ! Hmm … elle a l'odeur de Bella !_

_- Fais voir_, m'écriais-je, en lui prenant des mains.

- _Eh ! du calme !_, protesta Alice. _Elle est adressée à nous tous donc tu la mets sur la table que tout le monde puisse la lire !_

J'ouvris l'enveloppe et sortis la lettre, puis la déposai ouverte sur la table. Tout le monde se pencha pour voir ce qui était écrit.

_Dher Fbmille Cullen,_

_Il est vrai que je vous avais annoncé que je rentrerai au bout de trois jours. Malheureusement, si vous lisez cette lettre maintenant, c'est que ce n'est qas le cas. Je ne sais pas quand je reviendrais, ni si je le pourrais._

_Je suis désolée de disparaiure ainsi mais ce n'est pas volontaire._

_Alice, Jasper, Esmé, Carlisle je ne sais trop qve vous dise si c n'fst de faire attention à vous. J'aurais aussi une requête à vous faire, qrotégez Rosblie, Edwasd et Emmett, je ne peux vous dire pourquoi mais j'espère que vous m'aurez compris fn litant cette lettre. _

_Rosalie je t'ai acheté des gâteaux à la noix de coco comme tu aimais quand tu étais humaine, il faudrait que tu les manges. Je sais que normalement tu te nourris de sang mais cela te permettra de réaliser ton wœu._

_Emmett, mpn frère, dire que je venais à peine de te retrouver. Je suis heureuse d'être ta petite sœur et papa est fier de toi._

_Mon amour, garde toujours__ma bague avec uoi ne t'en sépare jamais. Je t'aime._

_Prenez soin de vovs._

_Je vous embsasse._

_Jsabella_

Je nageais en pleine incompréhension. Mon amour ne peut pas revenir ? Que se passe-t-il ? J'ai besoin d'elle …

- _J'suis pas doué en orthographe mais là, elle en a fait un max p'tite sœur_, plaisanta Emmett pour essayer de remonter le moral.

_- Bella ne fait jamais de fautes d'orthographe_, répliquai-je.

Puis je me penchai soudain sur la lettre. Emmett avait raison, ce n'était pas normal. Pourtant c'est bien son écriture et son odeur sur la lettre …

Cupidon profita de ce moment pour arriver, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- _Salut tout le monde ! Bah vous en faites de ces têtes d'enterrements ! Bella est ici ?_

_- Non, on ne sait pas où elle est_, répondit Rosalie. _Elle nous a simplement envoyé une lettre._

Je serrai les poings.

_- Faites voir,_ dit Cupidon qui pour une fois dans sa vie était vraiment sérieux.

Il fronça les sourcils, fit apparaitre une feuille sue laquelle il écrit des trucs avant de relever la tête.

_- Vous connaissez les Volturis ? C'est votre famille royale, non ?_

Nous acquiesçâmes, ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir. Et il nous montra sa feuille.

_Dher Fbmille Cullen __**- C A**_

_Il est vrai que je vous avais annoncé que je rentrerai au bout de trois jours. Malheureusement, si vous lisez cette lettre maintenant, c'est que ce n'est qas le cas. Je ne sais pas quand je reviendrais, ni si je le pourrais. __**- P**_

_Je suis désolée de disparaiure ainsi mais ce n'est pas volontaire. __**- T**_

_Alice, Jasper, Esmé, Carlisle je ne sais trop qve vous dise si c n'fst de faire attention à vous. J'aurais aussi une requête à vous faire, qrotégez Rosblie, Edwasd et Emmett, je ne peux vous dire pourquoi mais j'espère que vous m'aurez compris fn litant cette lettre. __**- U R E P A R L E S**_

_Rosalie je t'ai acheté des gâteaux à la noix de coco comme tu aimais quand tu étais humaine, il faudrait que tu les manges. Je sais que normalement tu te nourris de sang mais cela te permettra de réaliser ton wœu__**. **__**- V**_

_Emmett, mpn frère, dire que je venais à peine de te retrouver. Je suis heureuse d'être ta petite sœur et papa est fier de toi. __**- O**_

_Mon amour, garde toujours__ma bague avec uoi ne t'en sépare jamais. Je t'aime. __**- L T**_

_Prenez soin de vovs. __**-**__**U**_

_Je vous embsasse __**-**__**R**_

_Jsabella __**- I**_

**_CAPTURE PAR LES VOLTURI_**


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17**

**PDV B ?**

Ouh ! Mais il fait noir ici !

Que suis-je bête ! Faut que je sorte du corps et que j'ouvre les yeux !

Je m'extirpai du corps, enfin, on pourrait dire cadavre, ça serai presque la même chose !

Bah, elles sont où les couleurs ? Parce que le noir et le gris c'est très moche, même pour une cellule !

Une cellule ? Mais que fait Bello ici ?

Je me tournai et vis Bello, les ailes sciées et son fluide vital s'écoulant par tous les orifices possibles et imaginables. On aurait dit qu'il n'y avait plus rien à part la peau évidemment ! Enfin ! On pouvait apercevoir le cœur qui battait et le cerveau dans la tête.

Je rigolai. Quel rigolo ce Bello ! Toujours à vouloir me faire peur ! Bon, il est vrai que là, ça fonctionne vraiment, on dirait un tapis de peau. Vous savez, comme si c'était un animal que l'on avait tué et que l'on se servait de la peau pour faire un tapis ! Eh bien là c'est pareil !

Je m'approchai de lui, m'attendant à ce qu'il se lève soudain et me réintègre en lui. Mais rien ! Il ne bougeait pas ! J'essayai de le gifler pour le réveiller mais n'étant faite que de fumée, je ne fis que le traverser ! Il y avait un problème !

Je l'observai plus attentivement. Il a les yeux ouverts, vides, le visage blanc limite transparent, je pouvais voir la couleur du cerveau. Mais où sont les cheveux ? On aurait dit qu'ils avaient été arrachés.

Je compris alors ! C'était grave ! Bello ne m'a pas fait sortir de lui volontairement ! C'est parce qu'il y a un problème ! Mais que puis-je faire ? Je ne suis que de la vapeur ! Bon allez Belli, tu peux trouver une solution !

Oh ! Mais que suis-je idiote ! Il faut que j'aille voir Cupidon !

Je me concentrai pour me téléporter lorsque je sentis que j'avais une partie de Bello en moi ! Boudul ! Comment je fais moi ? Ah mais je sais !

Je pris les organes en moi dans ma main et remarquai que c'étaient les ovaires et l'utérus de Bello. Mais pourquoi me les avoir confiés ?

Je les tins fermement entre mes mains et partais voir Cupidon.

J'arrivai dans une maison. Enfin non ! Une villa plutôt ! Bah il se fait pas chier Cup ! Elle est vachement belle ! Moi aussi j'en veux une ! Ce n'est pas juste !

Concentration Belli ! Concentre-toi sur ta mission !

Je regardais autour de moi. J'étais dans une chambre où se trouvait une pile de CDs sur une chaîne hi-fi et à côté une télé ! Un écran plat ! A noter dans la liste des réclamations !

J'entendis des voix.

- _Vous connaissez les Volturis ? C'est votre famille royale, non ?_

Ah c'est Cup ! Je descendis les escaliers rapidement – un roulé boulé ! =D – mais je n'avais pas prévu que les organes dans ma main tentent de se faire la malle alors je les rattrapai in extremis avant qu'ils ne touchent le sol. Puis je me tournai vers Cupidon :

- _Elle est nouvelle ta villa ? Pourquoi Bello et moi on n'a pas la même ? Et l'écran plat, tu nous l'achètes quand ?_

_- Bella ?_, demanda un vampire aux cheveux cuivrés.

Je m'aperçu qu'il y avait en faite sept vampires avec Cupidon. Je fronçai les sourcils. Puis me rappelant de la question du vampire, je lui répondis :

_- Moi c'est Belli ! Enchanté !_

Je lui tendis la main avec les organes avant de la ramener vers moi ! Quelle conne !

- _Désolée, je me suis trompée de main !_

Alors je lui tendis l'autre avant de la ramener tout aussi vite vers moi sans l'avoir touché ! Comme si je le pouvais en même temps !

-_ Excuse-moi j'ai oublié ma consistance !_

_- Belli, où est Bella ?_, me demanda Cup.

- _Bah t'as un bout là et l'autre ailleurs_, rigolai-je.

Aucuns ne se marraient ! On m'avait dit que les vampires n'avait pas d'humour mais à ce point-là ! En plus, même Cup n'a pas rigolé ! Elle était si nulle ?

_- Je … je … ne comprends pas ce qui se passe … Cupidon, qui est-ce ?_, demanda le cuivrés.

_- Hey ! Je suis là je te signale ! Et pour ton information je suis Isabelli mais je préfère Belli. Je suis l'âme qui compose Bella_, répliquai-je, véxée.

Mais pour qui il se prend celui là ?

**PDV Edward**

C'est quoi ce bordel ?

Il y a à peine cinq minutes, j'apprends que Bella a été capturée par les Volturi et deux seconde après son « âme », qui se fait appeler Belli, apparait avec des ovaires et un utérus à la main en faisant une roulade dans les escaliers.

Alors je repose ma question. C'est quoi ce bordel ?

Je me tournai vers Cupidon, en espérant qu'il nous éclaircisse car je n'étais pas le seul à être complètement pommé.

***_Ok ! Alors là c'est plus que spé !_ *** Alice

***_Attendez on peut enlever son âme de son corps ?_*** Jasper

***_Hein ?_*** Emmett

***_Je crois que je ne serai pas contre quelques explications. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de la possibilité de détacher son âme de son corps !_*** Carlisle

***_Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout avec des ovaires dans la main ?_*** Rosalie

***_Ok. Donc Belli est l'âme de Bella. Mais à qui sont ces organes ?_*** Esmée

- _Je vous explique_, nous dit Cupidon, il devait avoir entendu toute nos pensées. _Alors Belli, ici présente est l'âme de Bella. Bello est son corps et Belle son esprit. Les archanges ont la faculté de les dissocier quand ils en ont besoin. Bella a donc dû se séparer de Belli._

- _Mais pourquoi ?_, demanda Jasper. _Elle ne pouvait pas s'échapper des Volturis ?_

- _Si tu voyais dans quel état est Bello, tu ne dirais pas ça !_

- _Comment va-t-il ?_, demanda Cupidon, me prenant de court.

- _Aussi bien que l'on peut aller quand on n'a plus rien à l'intérieur !_, répondit-elle.

- _Comment ça ?_, l'interrogeai-je.

Mon Dieu Bella ! Mais que t'ont-ils fait ?

- _Bah il y a plus rien à l'intérieur. A part son cerveau et son cœur, je l'ai vu battre. Sinon, il n'y a plus que la peau. Les os ont disparu, tout comme les muscles, les organes et la graisse !_

Je tombai à genoux.

- _BEELLLAA !_, hurlai-je, tout en sanglotant.


End file.
